Fire Starters, A MindReader, and the Time Machine
by Joker is Poker with a J
Summary: The entire Lodging House watched, watched as tears ran down the face of the girl who ran away from love, ran away from a time when she was most happy, ran away from the one place she truly belonged...COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

Two Fire-Starters, the Mind-reader, and the Time Machine

A/N: hey people!! Now I know I said I would wait till Something to Hold onto was finished but I was so excited that I wanted the first chapter atleast up!! So I hope you enjoy!! Oh and I changed the title and changed some stuff then what I originally had. So I hope you like and please REVIEW!!

Summary: Everyone has secrets, right? But, what happens when two fire-starters and a mind-reader go back in time and meet the Newsies. Will they fall in love? And what happens when the Newsies find out their Secrets?? Please R&R I promise it's better then the summary!!

Chapter 1

"What the HELL is her problem??" Remy Walker exclaimed, staring open mouthed at her locker.

Her two friends, Tawny Harris and Rowan Conlon, where trying their hardest not to laugh, as did the rest of the students who walked by locker 1899. They noticed that it was another Prank on Remy.

The locker was alien next to all the old gray lockers. It was a bright, hot pink color. Remy was glaring distastefully at it. "That slut, Oak, knows I hate the color." She said in disguste. Everyone knew that there was a raging war between the schools outcast, and the most popular girl in school.

Jenna Oak was the head cheerleader, and the most popular girl. Her and Remy had been enemies since the first day of school when Jenna had stolen Remy's seat at lunch. Well, Remy, having the worst temper, had flipped her tray over Jenna's head.

Since that day they always played pranks back and forth.

"That's probably the point." Tawny pointed out as Remy slammed the Pink locker shut and headed down the hall towards Mr. Andersons' Science class. Tawny was Remy's best friend. Another outcast, who was, shy, graceful, level-headed, and always reasonable, never doing anything rash.

Where as Remy was the complete opposite. She was small and petite, outgoing, outspoken, the biggest clutz, and most of the time off in another world daydreaming.

"Yeah. 'cause you two know everything about each other, if only to use it for blackmail." Rowan added. Rowan was Remy's first real friend. He was much like Remy, in personality and in looks. He was also outgoing and outspoken. Although he was much taller around 5"8 or 5"9. As oppose to Tawny's 5"6 and Remy's 4"11. Rowan was tall lanky and somewhat muscular, with fiery red-hair and eyes the color of blue fire.

Remy's looks were the kind that made her stick out in a crowd, also making her look exotic. Her hair started as a dark chocolate brown and as it went down her neck, it lightened and went into a reddish/orange, the color of flames, ending at mid-back. Her eyes were such a mixture of brown, orange, and yellow that they almost matched the flame part of her hair. But, it all went well with her pale porcelain complexion.

Tawny's looks were more low key, and as she put them, 'plain.' She had dark brown hair, big almond shaped, chocolate brown eyes and tanned skin.

The three friends walked into the empty Science class. They still had 10 minutes till it started.

Then Remy brightented, "Guess what?? I mastered the configuring of flame!" she smiled at her friends confused faces. She held out her hand, and in the middle of her palm a small flame lit and then it transfigured in to a small owl the size of Remy's hand.

Tawny gasped, "oh! Remy that's awesome!" Owls were Tawny's favorite animal and Remy sometimes called her Tawny owl. Rowan smiled.

"I wish I could do that." He said.

Remy smiled big. "I could teach you. All you need is matches."

Remy and Rowan were Fire-starters.

There were three types of fire starters. The first was the most common. Well, as common as Fire-starters came. All fire-starters were immune to fire. It didn't burn them. Type one had only that power.

Type two, were the ones that could only hold fire and control it if they had a source. Such as a match or lighter. Rowan was a type two.

Type three was the rarest. Remy was a type three and very good at it to. Type three's had a source inside them. They could conjure up a flame just by willing it in the palm of their hand. Of course the more powerful you are the more likely people will learn what you are. For instance, when Remy got mad flames would run through her hair and a flame would lite in her eyes and flames would lick at her finger tips.

Remy had a bad temper, but it usually didn't last all that long. She had a cold exterior, but on the inside she was quiet and broken.

Rowan smiled at his friend. "what are you going to learn next?" he asked.

Remy smiled, "I was thinking. You know how when I get mad, and anything I touch ends up having scorch marks?" the two nodded. "well, I was thinking, if I could give scorch marks a figure. Like take this desk for instance," she put the small owl on the desk keeping her hand above it in case it went out. "well, when I take my hand away and it dies out, "she said showing them. "it leaves a scorch mark. Well, I'm going to try and make so when it dies out a scorch mark of the owl will be in it's place. Instead of a blob." She wiped the scorch mark away.

Tawny sighed, "I wish I could do that. But, nope I'm a mind reader. It's not even good mind reading. I have to touch someone." She sulked.

Rowan put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "that's not true. If you really try you can read a person's mind."

"Yeah. But, even that takes all the energy out of me and I have to sleep for two days."

Remy gave her friend a reassuring smile. "you just gotta practice. If you want you can practice on me."

Tawny smiled as people started filing in, and the three took a seat in the back. "you got a true gift Remy. You, too Rowan."

"So do you." The other two replied.

AFTER SCHOOL

The three took a bus to the city and got off a block from the orphanage. The three all met there. Remy's parents had died when she was six, and she came and meant Tawny who's mom had gotten pregnant by accident and could take care of her, but her father sent in money every month for her to go to school. Remy's parents had a special amount of money set aside for her to go to school, and Rowan's parent's were gone, but, Remy had insisted that some of the money from her will helped him go to the same school. Instead of the private school that all the other kids went to.

The three walked in and Tawny said hi to a few of the Sisters. The sisters, had they not been payed, would have thrown Remy and Rowan out on the street, because they believed them to be born from the devil. Remy and Rowan usually scared the Sisters with their powers, if only for a laugh.

Sister Verna came up, "Miss Walker. Sister Ann would like to see you." Remy sighed and rolled her eyes. Sister Ann was the 'head' Sister, aand the one that Rowan and her liked playing the most Jokes on.

But, Remy wasn't in the mood. She wanted to go to her bed and plot revenge on Jenna Oak.

"Alright." She sighed and followed Sister Verna. Sister Verna was the only sister that Remy remotely respected. She was nice and had never judged Remy. One thing Remy hated the most was when people judged her.

She was ushered into the room and had to sit on the uncomfortable chair in front of Sister Ann.

"Miss Walker. " Remy hated being called that, too. "Today was the set day that your parents said you were allowed their only possesion." She pulled out a Newsboy hat that looked rather old. And on top was an unopened letter addressed to _Remy Marie Walker._

A/N: hey all! I hope you like!! That was only chapter one though. But, I'd like for you to all review and tell me what you think. If you have any questions then ask away and I will answer them I promise!! So I hope you like!! Please REVIEW!!


	2. Chapter 2 The Letter and A Time Machine

****

Fire Starters, A MindReader, and the Time Machine

A/N: hey all!! Thanks for the review from **TheAngryPrincess13****, Angelfish7**! Heres the next chapter!!

Summary: Everyone has secrets, right? But, what happens when two fire-starters and a mind-reader go back in time and meet the Newsies. Will they fall in love? And what happens when the Newsies find out their Secrets?? Please R&R I promise it's better then the summary!!

Chapter 2

Remy came into the big bunkroom in a sour attitude. She had gotten a letter from the dead beyond, she had never gotten the chance to come up with another prank for Jenna Oak, AND she was going to be late for work.

She gave a frustrated sigh as she threw the unopened letter and the hat into the trunk at the end of her bunk bed. She had a bottom one and Tawny had the top, while Rowan shared the bunk next to us with a 9 year old boy name Dillion.

She gave a quick wave of goodbye as she ran out the door and down to blocks to Jaimie's Auto Motive Center.

"Sorry Jaimey!" Remy called as she walked in. she glanced at her clock which said that she was 2 minutes late.

Remy didn't need the job, but, she loved fixing things. And sometimes she cleaned the cars. 'One more Month' she thought. One more month and she'd be Eighteen. Then she'd be old enough to leave the orphanage and start her own life.

'Twelve years of insanity I've lived at that hell hole.' She thought as she started taking apart a Starter.

She remembered the first day of Kindergarten when she had flipped her tray over Jenna Oaks' head. She smiled at that thought.

Through out the day Remy worked on cars, and she even thought up a prank for little Ms Sleeps- around.

AFTER WORK

Remy walked into the bunkroom and made her way to her bunk. Rowan and Tawny were there on her bed. "why don't you to sit on your own bunk?" she grumbled as she pulled out the letter and hat.

"What's that?" asked Rowan looking curiously at the envelope.

The red-haired girl shrugged, "beats me. It was left for me along with this hat. As you can see it hasn't been opened."

Her two friends crowded around her and watched as she ripped open the envelope. A small piece of paper fell out. It said _'Look at last.'_

"Looks like a Recipe." Commented Tawny. Remy shrugged and unfolded the letter. It read:

Dearest Daughter,

You probably won't believe us. But, we knew our death was to come. So we wrote you this letter. You MUST follow the directions. Look, sweety. I know we were never there but we knew our death was coming. So all we ask is that you follow the directions. When you get to the Destination I want you to go and ask around for a Jacob Lune. He will explain everything. Your Father and I also want to say that We Love you and Always will.

Love forever and beyond,

Mother and Father

"Wow." Said Rowan. They all stared shell shock at the letter.

Finally Remy looked to her two Best friends, "Shall we go on?" she asked. The other two nodded enthusiastically.

"Alright." She unfolded the small note and read it aloud. "'First, get an object for each person who is time travelling.' Wait? Time-traveling?" Remy looked at them. They both shrugged.

"Cool." Tawny said. Though there was doubt in her voice.

"Alright you each get something." Rowan got up and grabbed his trusty big box of matches. Incase he ever needed to defend himself. Tawny went and pulled out her favorite book, _Eragon_. "Ok. It says, 'put the hat, and the objects in the middle.' Oh! Rowan, hand me my lighter. I'll bring that." He handed her the lighter. It looked like a gun, and she usually used it to scare off guys on the street.

The three put their object along with the hat in the middle of them. "Next it says, 'rip the bottom of this paper off, write Remy's locker number and New York. Then, when you get there find a job and look for Jacob Lune. Have Fun!'" Remy gave a questioning look at the slip of paper. She then, took a pen out of her pocket, wrote her locker number, which was 1899 and New York on it.

"Now what do we do?" asked Rowan.

"Well, it obviously won't work." Said Tawny reasonably.

"Says the smart one. But, why pray tell, do you think that?" Remy said.

"Weren't you listening in History. People through out it have tried a billion ways to go back in time, or go to the future. It doesn't or hasn't worked. I even went on a website at the library. This one guy, William Detheridge, was said to open up a portal between a world kinda like ours except it was like the what if. You know instead of Rome they had Remora—" she was cut off by a feeling you get when your in an elevator. Like the ground has fallen from your feet.

Remy's eyes shot open and the three were in the middle of a park. They watched as people walked by. They were all wearing old clothes. The kind your great great grandmother wore.

"You were saying??" Remy asked turning to her friend.

A/N: lol! I'm sorry I had to end it there! They meet the Newsies in the next chapter!! YEAH! Oh and I don't own the whole William dethridge thing. That belongs to Mary Hoffman. She is an artist if any of you have read her Extravaganza series. I read 1 and 2 but # 3 is not out yet. So well all PLEASE REVIEW oh and

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize except the plot and the whole process to going back in time. But I think disclaimers are stupid cause it's taking the fun out of everything. So don't sue!


	3. Chapter 3 Slipping on Ice

Fire-Starters, the Mind-reader, and the Time Machine

A/N: hey all! All my thanks to: **TheAngryPrincess13****, Dreamless-Mermaid, and Angelfish7! ** You guys rule!! I hope you all Enjoy!!!

Summary: Everyone has secrets, right? But, what happens when two fire-starters and a mind-reader go back in time and meet the Newsies. Will they fall in love? And what happens when the Newsies find out their Secrets?? Please R&R I promise it's better then the summary!!

**Chapter 3 Slipping on Ice**

LAST TIME

Remy's eyes shot open and the three were in the middle of a park. They watched as people walked by. They were all wearing old clothes. The kind your great great grandmother wore.

"You were saying??" Remy asked turning to her friend.

Tawny shot the petite girl a glare. "Shut up."

Remy gave her a smirk. The three got up and grabbed their items. "so what do we do now??" Rowan asked, with a calm composure.

Remy shrugged looking down at the now crumbled piece of paper, "it says, 'get a job…' so…what kinda jobs they got around here??" Remy watched as Tawny gave a shiver. It seemed that they had come in the beginning winter. When they had left it had been the beginning of summer. Weird.

Rowan and Tawny shrugged. Remy gave an exasperated sigh and started humming. When the boy and girl beside her realized what it was she started singing, "So she said what's the problem baby? Whats the problem I don't know, well, maybe I'm in love (love). Think about it Every time I think about it Can't stop thinking 'bout it." Remy smirked, took a breath and started up again, skipping half the song, "Come on, come on jump a little higher. Come on, come on if you feel a little lighter. Come on, come on We were once Upon a time in love We're accidentally in love. Accidentally—"

She was cut off by Tawny turning on her, "Stop singing!" she almost yelled. Tawny never lost her temper. Only when it was to defend her friends.

Remy stopped and stared, "what's wrong?"

Tawny turned her glared to the ground, "it's just…that…that, here we are stuck in…what? 1899? We got no job. No food. We are lost in a big city. And your sin—"

This time Tawny was cut off by a voice yelling, "WATCH OUT!"

Tawny whirled around and barely got a glimpse of what was happened when someone ran into her and fell right on top.

It took a moment for everyone to recover. Then Tawny heard Rowan's familiar voice, filled with concern, ask, "Tawny? You alright?"

Tawny peeked open an eye, then both, and was staring into gorgeous, big brown eyes. They seem to be staring holes right into her, then, remembering their current position quickly jumped up and held out a hand.

Tawny took his hand gratefully, and then got a good look at him. He was tall. At least 6 foot. He had brown hair that fell into his eyes, and was looking a little embarrassed. "Sorry, dere. I seem ta slip on some ice."

Tawny smiled and shrugged, "it's ok."

Remy was looking at him in a suspicious way. "Who are you?" she got that out just as two boys came running up. One who looked their age and another who looked about ten.

"Jack! Are you alright?" his accent seemed a lot better then the Jack boys'.

Jack smiled, looked over at Remy and said, "I'm Jack Kelly, or Cowboy. And dis 'ere is Davey and his bruddah Les Jacobs." Remy nodded in satisfaction.

"I'm Remy Walker. This is Tawny Harris and Rowan Conlon."

Jack nodded and then did a double take on Rowan, "wait a minute. Did youse say Conlon? Are youse related ta Spot?"

Rowan gave a confused look, "No."

Jack gave a look and then turned to Tawny, "Look miss. Ise just want ta say sorry and ask if there is any 'ting I can do ta make it up ta ya."

Tawny's anger flashed lightly in her chocolate brown eyes, "in less you can get us a job and a place to stay, then no. but, thank you anyway."

The three turned to leave when Jack called, "Maybe I can."

They all stopped, and Remy turned around slowly. "Really? It's not Illegal or anything?"

Jack and David laughed, "Naw. It's not illegal. It's Newspaper sellin'!" David assured.

Remy exchanged a look with a Rowan, as if to say 'Can we trust them.' Rowan shrugged.

"alright." He and Tawny said. Remy looked hesitant but followed the other five silently.

They took the other three down a couple streets and an alley when they appeared at a building with a green sign and gold chipping paint that read, 'Newsboy lodging house.'

They entered and an old man looked up from the counter, "Jack? Are you bringing in more?"

Jack sauntered over with a smile, "look, Kloppman(sp?). I'm sure you wouldn't want to leave 'em out 'dere in the could any less 'den I would. 'sides I owe the lovely girl a favor." Kloppman rolled his eyes and said. "how are they gonna paid to spend the night?"

Remy, being the most self assured and sometimes arrogant one, stepped up. "If you let us spend tonight free. We'll pay ya back tomorrow after sellin'." She gave her famous innocent look, and watched as the old man fought an inner battle.

Finally, he gave a sigh of defeat and nodded, "alright. But, no trouble from ya. Ya here?"

"As clear as pin drop in a deserted room!" Remy smiled.

They all went up the steps. There was two door across from each other, and one at the end. Jack pointed to the door on the left, " 'dats where me an 'da boys sleep. 'da goils sleep at 'da end and Kloppman's is right there." He sai pointing last to the door on the right.

The three newcomers nodded.

Jack walked down to the girls bunkroom and knocked. The door opened and a pair of hazel eyes peeked out, "what?" asked the person, obviously a girl.

"Hey Blitz! Mind if we intraduce a few new Newsies?"

The girl, Blitz, opened the door all the way, "oh alright."

Jack came in followed by Tawny, Remy, and Rowan. David must have went to the guys bunkroom.

Jack cleared his voice and the other three girls looked up. "GOILS!" he started shouting.

One of the girls rolled her bluish green eyes, "theres only four of us. Ya don't gotta yell." The girls all smiled.

Jack gave a glare, "awright. This here is Tawny Harris, Remy Walker, and Rowan Conlon." He pointed to each in turn.

Tawny gave a shy smile, Remy gave a suspicious Hello, and Rowan just gave a small wave.

He turned to them. "dis here is Blitz." He said, pointing to the Hazel eyed italian girl that had opened the door. She had the dark hair that fell in waves that reminded Remy of those Pantene shampoo commercials.

She looked about 5"1 or 5"2. 'Still taller then me' Remy thought.

"And dis is Pocket." He said turning to the girl who had spoken the sarcastic comment. Her hair had natural blends of blonde and brown. She was around 5"4 and she looked them over shyly.

"Here is SilentStriker. She travels between here and Brooklyn." SilentStriker's looks clashed well with her name. She had midnight black hair, even tanned skin, and bright emerald green eyes. She gave them a slight nod when Jack introduced her.

"And last here is Hollywood. She wants ta be an actress." Jack explained. Remy decided she liked her, even if she didn't entirely trust them all. Hollywood looked as tall as Jack. Tall and thin with tanned skin, curly dirty blonde hair, and big dark chocolate eyes, and she was fiddling with a chain around her neck which contained three gem stones and a white guitar pick.

They all looked a little uncomfortable. Remy, who hated these kinds of silences, spoke up, looking over at Rowan, "I can see up your nostril."

They all seemed to laugh at that. As the uncomfortable block of ice melted away, the girls showed them which beds they could have. And soon afterward Jack dragged them all to the boys bunkroom.

The boys seemed to be waiting expectantly, and when Jack opened the door al went quiet. Before they saw anyone, they heard a voice say, "oh no. not more uncomfortable silences."

A/N: hey all!! Lol! I tried to make this alteast have SOME humor. Anywho…The song is Accidentally in Love by Counting Crows and is from SHREK 2!! I love that movie. I think it was better then the first…but that's jus me!

IMPORTANT: hey! Does anyone wanna be my betta reader?? Someone who knows the boys accents. I can sometimes do them but…well, truthfully? Sometimes I forget! And I hate forgetting or making mistakes. Sorry sometimes that little perfectionist comes out. Especially when it deals with my story. Ok well it's first come first serve lol! So please someone?? I mean you DO get to preview it before it comes out?? Huh? Huh? Lol but it WILL be a tough choice…anywho…if I choose you I will Email you so leave it in a review! Thanky!!

REVIEW!!!!


	4. Chapter 4 Guns, Eyes, and Debate

Fire-Starters, the Mind-reader, and the Time Machine

A/N: WE GOT A WINNER!! ((balloons and confetti fall to the ground)) lol! AnyWHO. my new betta reader is...DreamlessMermaid!! Yay!! Everyone cheer and be a good sport! Lol! Thank you all who wanted to be my beta reader! I swear on a couple of the stories that I had gotten rid of (cuz they were going NOWWHERE!!) I asked for a beta reader to help me.((sniff)) but now I do! Hmpf! Anywho thanks to:

sYaOrAnRoXmiSoX: thank you so much! You might be going somewhere with your theory of spot and rowan, but I won't say anymore of that! But I'm glad you reviewed everyone of the chapters! Makes me feel special!! Lol thanks very much!! I hope u like this chapter!!

ocdchic: thank you! I like my characters. They each have a little bit of me in 'em. but, I also gave them things that I wish I had. Like Remy, she's a cleaning obsessive. I wish I were then my room would be clean! Lol! Thanks again!! I hope you have fun with this chapter.

Dreamless-Mermaid: yay! See? You're my beta reader!! Lol! Well while your checking it I hope you enjoy!! You and Blink are together!! Anywho. I have decided that those in the cc can control their characters. Well not completely. I'll have them in there but if there is something you want them specifically to do tell me in a review and I will fit it in. or if you wanna add something in then just tell me and I'll check it out!! I'm trying to make this story as funny as possible! So don't be afraid to add humor!! Lol! Ok well hope you Enjoy it!!

TheAngryPrincess13: ahh my first reviewer. I'm glad your liking it! And still reviewing! So here you go! And update!!

Trucalifornian: ((Starts jumping in the air)) yay!! You really like my new story! You even like my Holes one.hmmm I did get another review.maybe I should update.but I'm LOST so it might take me awhile. o right the story!! Anyway thanks for the recommendation! It helps! Even though I got one!! Yay! I'm not alone! So thanks and I hope you enjoy!! I wonder if there's another word for that?

Angelfish7: yes the oc's will be paired. Except maybe Rowan.cuz no one wants to be with him. But I'll tell you one thing.I might make him go back. Anywho. If you want anymore on your character read Dreamless-Mermaids' shout out. It'll tell you some other stuff! So thanks for reviewing! Hope you enjoy this!!

eve-maiden: I'm glad you like! Heres the next chapter! I hope you like!

splashey: as long as you review! And like! Lol yep! Your in my story! Yay! Anyway I hope you like this chapter and I'm glad you like all the others!! Enjoy!

This might go slow cause I'm typing slow cuz my left arm hurts and I'm only typing with my right.did that make ANY sense??? Anywho ENJOY!!!

Chapter 4 Guns, Eyes, and Debate.

After meeting the boys, Remy had gone to bed. Knowing that if they sold papers, it meant having to get up at 5:30 in the morning.

She was right. They got up pretty early and Remy ended up selling with Hollywood and Blink, who she soon realized were an item, or so to speak. Jack had asked Tawny if she wanted to sell with him and David and she said yes. 'Which isn't a surprise there' Remy thought. Rowan was whisked off by Racetrack and Blitz, who were best friends. Though everyone teased them that they liked each other.

So here Remy was, no papes, because incidently selling them to her was like eating or drinking water. She had started out with 50 papes and in an hour she had sold them all.

Hollywood told her she was competition for Jack and that she better watch her back.

"So," Remy started as they headed toward Tibby's for lunch. "you want to be an actress?"

"Yeah. Everyone says I'm a drama queen. And I _know _I got a talent."

Remy nodded. "Yeah. It would be awesome to work on a stage in front of hundreds of people. But I do it for the acting. I'm not so much for the fame and money."

Hollywood nodded, as they entered Tibby's.

Rowan and Tawny were already there sitting across from Jack, who was telling them some story. Hollywood and Blink went off to sit at a table with Mush and SilentStriker.

Remy sauntered over to the table and slid in next to Rowan. Jack stopped his story to ask, "How'd sellin' go?"

Remy shrugged. "Oh kinda boring. Took me an hour and then I had to wait for Blink and Hollywood."

Jack stared at her a moment for the words to sink in. "An hour? 50 papes?" he stared a moment more and seemed completely astonished.

"Geez. Thanks for the congratulations." Remy glared and turned to Rowan. "You don't need a gun."

This time Rowan was the one to stare. Finally he asked, "What are you talking about?"

Remy smirked. "You told me once that you wanted a gun. You don't need one."

"Exactly. I want one. I don't need it. But I want one." He replied rolling his eyes.

Remy faintly heard the door to Tibby's open. She gave Rowan a reprimanded look. "Why? Just to kill people?"

Rowan rolled his eyes. "Why does it matter to you? You have one."

Remy glared. She heard someone pull up a chair next to her. "There's a difference. Mine's not real!"

Rowan rolled his blue eyes again. "Why are you getting on my back? The Constitution says I have a right to bare arms," He paused. "Or the right to arm bears." He joked.

Remy gave a glowering look and said loud enough for everyone to hear, "Through what living bodies do you feel justified in driving holes?!" This last question sent no room for comment, and Remy realized that everyone had gone quiet to listen. "What are you looking at?" she snapped. She felt the flame light in her. Her anger, she knew, would show.

Rowan glared at everyone. Then got up and grabbed Remy by the hand. "We gotta get you outta here." he said gently.

Remy faintly heard a voice ask, "Are dey tageddah?" She wanted to burn a hole in whoever had said that.

Rowan took her outside and toward the wall. He was glaring at her. "I know he was killed by a gun but I don't want you losing your temper. Not here and not now. I understand you don't like guns, but don't go getting angry at me. If it means that much to you, I won't."

She looked up and then nodded. "I don't want to lose you either. You're my first best friend. Now let me go in there and kick the ass outta whoever said that we were together." She started marching toward the diner door when Rowan grabbed her hand.

"No kicking anyone's ass, all right? I'm sure it was just a question and Tawny probably cleared it up."

Remy grumbled something and then walked into the small restaraunt. She stalked over to the table in a bad mood and slouched down. Rowan came and sat down next to her.

Jack sat and stared at them, unsure if they were angry. Then deciding he could introduce the boy next to him, he cleared his throat. "Uh, 'dis is Spot Conlon. He's tha leadah o' tha Brooklyn newsies."

Remy looked up into familiar blue eyes. She stared a moment then shook his outstretched hand. "Remy Walker." She said shortly. He nodded and shook Rowan's hand, who also introduced himself.

Spot gave him a look when he said his last name. Then Remy sat up. "Your eyes!" she exclaimed. "They match Rowans'!" she turned her red eyes on Rowan.

Rowan shrugged as his sandwhich came. Remy sighed and slouched back down.

Spot stared at her awhile until she looked back at him. "What are you staring at?" she snapped.

He smirked. Remy wanted to throw a glass of water in his face, maybe that would wipe it off. "Nothing." He said.

She narrowed her eyes. Rowan, knowing when his friends' anger rises, turned and asked, "So what do you think of Reincarnation?"

She looked startled by his question, then, "It's a comforting idea to impoverished people." She stated.

Rowan cocked his head to the side. "Elaborate please." David had come over and was listening with interest.

"Well, people who believe in it are always saying 'do not despair. You will have new opportunities.' But if you live amongst millions of these types, then the odds of doing better next time are not very good, now are they?"

Rowan, Tawny, and David nodded. The rest looked a little confused.

"How about....Doctors?" Spot asked.

Remy looked surprised that he had asked. "You all want my opinions on this stuff?" she asked everyone else around who was listening, nodded. "Well, it's always a judgement of chancy situations, where you usually get sued if your judgement is wrong. The customers expect you to be right 100% of the time, available 24 hours a day and have a low level of interest in your own financial welfare. I think it is a warn job. I wouldn't want to be one."

They all thought about this then nodded. "But," David began, "you save peoples lives. You give hope to the family, and a chance for the person injured."

Remy snorted. "But then sometimes they don't save those who are innocent. Those who should have lived."

"Yes but it gives people a chance."

"I agree with Remy." Spot said.

They all turned to him.

Spot gave a glare. "They don't save _everyone_."

David shrugged. "Well of course. What do you expect? God?"

Remy and Spot shot him a glare. "No." then they in unison glared at each other.

Remy sighed. "Stop fighting. You asked my opinion and I gave it."

David just shook his head.

A/N: alright! Chapter 4. I hope it was a little entertaining! Everyone say thank you to the nice beta reader! THANK YOU!! Alright. Anywho! I expect Reviews. I don't know when I'll update. School starts on Wednesday, so I don't know. But, I expect tons and tons of reviews so..

REVIEW!!!


	5. Chapter 5 Little Wish

Fire-Starters, the Mind-reader, and the Time Machine

A/N: hey all! All right I can't thank each individually, but I will put your names at the bottom so everyone can learn from you guys and review! Lol j/p! anyhow...

And now all it's time for CQFLC!! And if you don't know it's also known as:

Common Questions From Last Chapter:

Q#1: Whats with the whole Reincarnation thing?

A: Well, I have this book 101 Ways to Start an Argument. And well that was one of the things. So I put it in. but the reason in the last chapter is cause Rowan realized Remy was angry, and to keep her from getting ANY angrier he just bursts out with random questions. Alright? That's what either him or Tawny do to keep Remy's anger at bay.

Q#2: Whats with the whole Doctor thing?

A: well, you know Spot asked that question and theres a reason. And hopefully you all realized that him and Remy don't like Doctors. Ok? It's connected with the next and last question. 'sides I like when Spot and Remy fight!!

Q#3: Whats with Remy and the whole Gun problem?

A: all I'll say is that someone VERY VERY important to Remy was killed by one. That's why she doesn't want Rowan to have one. She doesn't want him hurt, too.

Alright that's it for CQFLC!! See it again next time someone asks a question!! Lol!

Summary: Everyone has secrets, right? But, what happens when two fire-starters and a mind-reader go back in time and meet the Newsies. Will they fall in love? And what happens when the Newsies find out their Secrets?? Please R&R I promise it's better then the summary!!

Chapter 5 Little Wish

Remy sat on the fire escape, the window behind her opened and the sounds of the newsies wafting out to meet her ears. On her lap sat an old notebook, one Kloppman said he didn't need and said she could have it.

She had a pen positioned, ready to write. She hummed a song she knew well. She liked singing. Tawny always said she could one day be a singer, but Remy wasn't sure. What with her secret and all.

She smiled. 'Secret.' It had never before been a secret. Not back home. Before Tawny and Rowan, her anger and power always got away. She supposed only her mother understood. That's who she had gotten it from. It had been passed from mother to daughter, for only God knows how long.

Remy stared down at the small notebook. A poem already forming. _Bleeding wounds, broken hearts, sometimes I wish I would just fall apart. A voice echoes in my past, 'Run, Remy. Run away fast!'_

Remy came out of her memories as a figure climbed out next to her. She smiled at Rowan.

"How are you doin'?" he asked, just a touch of concern filling his words.

She smiled lightly. "Just....brooding, I guess."

He cocked his head in a silent question of what.

"Past. Or future, or whatever you want to call that time we once were."

He smiled and looked down at the notebook and silently read the poem. He was the only one who understood it. She had shown Tawny a couple, but she didn't understand.

He looked up at her, then pull her into a hug. "It wasn't your fault." He said gently.

Remy sat there in a hug. She wouldn't let herself cry. She hadn't let herself cry since Michael had died. Instead she let anger take over her. She pulled away from Rowan. "I'm goin' to go in."

She decided that it was the best place. All the noise would distract her.

She pulled up a chair at the poker table and sat down. Jack looked over. "You in?"

Remy shook her head.

"'Dats right, gorgeous. 'Dis is a man's game." She turned with a disgusted look upon her face toward the smirking face of....that's right. You guessed it. Spot Conlon.

"Oh really? A man's game? If it is then why, pray tell, are _you _playing, Conlon?" She smirked at the anger that flashed across his face, and watch as his eyes flamed. Her smile faded as she recognized that anger.

She stood up abruptly. She knew that smirk was crawling up his face. She turned, gave one last glare at him, and then stormed out.

Remy walked out onto the sidewalk and started pacing. She needed to think.

While she thought she absentmindedly began to sing a song softly. "Here in this diary, I write you visions of my summer. It was the best I ever had. There were choruses and sing-alongs, and that unspoken feeling of knowing right now is all that matters." She hummed some, then went straight to the chorus.

"Being grown up isn't half as fun as growing up. These are the best days of our lives. The only thing that matters is just following your heart and eventually you'll finally get it right." She stopped as she noticed someone standing there.

She stared at Jack a moment. "Youse got a nice voice. What song was 'dat?"

Remy still stood there. She shook her head a moment. "Thanks. It's just a song I.....wrote."

Jack nodde. "Well, why'd you leave? Tawny was worried."

Remy smiled slightly. "No reason. I just needed to think."

Jack stood there staring. "Youse ain't like udda goils, Remy. You and Tawny. And Rowan ain't like any guys I know."

Remy shrugged. "When you've lived your entire life differently, you turn out with different thoughts and ideas."

"Exaclty. T'ings like 'dat. Youse say youse lived in an orphanage all ya life, yet youse speak like a loined woman. and youse talk weird. Where ya from?"

"Some place you'll never know. Now, tell me Jack. Do you know a Jacob Lune?"

Jack brightened slightly. "Yeah! He woiks foah da Sun. My good friend Brian Denton knows him. Why?"

Remy shrugged. "I was told to come here and talk to him."

Jack nodded. "Ise'll tell Denton. He could get youse a meetin'"

She smiled again. "Thanks, Jack."

He looked at her a moment. Then nodded. "You comin' in now?"

She nodded. Then, she too brightened a bit. "You wanna play a game with anyone who wants to play?"

He looked a little skeptically as they walked in and up the stairs. "What game?"

The walked in and Remy smirked. "Truth."

Only a couple boys were still up and, to Remy's utter dismay, Spot was one. Jack smiled and asked them, "You guys wanna play a game?"

Blink, Striker, Blitz, Spot, Hollywood, Racetrack, Mush, Tawny and Rowan were the only ones up and they all nodded.

"All lright. Remy, explain." She gave him a business like nod and turned to the others. She started pacing back and forth like a general talking to his troops before war.

"All right you pansies!" she barked. A small smile playing on her lips. "The name of the game is Truth. And there's only one rule. You gotta tell the TRUTH!" she turned and faced them.

Hollywood giggled slightly, stood up straight like a soldier and played along. "Ma'am, yes, Ma'am!" she shouted as quietly as possible, so as not to wake the others. Then gave a stiff salute.

Tawny and Rowan stood up, also wanting to play along. And following them were Jack, Mush, and Racetrack. And then lastly was Striker, Blink, and Blitz. But Spot did not stand up.

"How do ya win?" Spot asked.

Remy turned a glare on him. "SOLDIER! You will stand up straight and address me as Ma'am!"

Everyone else was trying to surpress their laughter. No one had ever talked to Spot like that.

Spot glared. "No. Now ansah ((answer)) me question."

Jack looked at him. "Okay, Remy ya bettah stop."

Remy glared at Spot. Then, sticking her nose in the air said, "Fine, Conlon. Be a great big arrogant, air headed pig! I don't very well give an f-ing shit. You just won't play. Since you obviously can't have an imagination and play along. Geez, what a pain in my butt." She muttered the last thing silently.

He glared. "Too bad. Ise playin'"

"Fine. Be a stubborn jackass. I don't give." She gave him another glare, then said, "You win when the person you asked the question to doesn't want to answer it. If you're the last who answers a question you win. Get it? Got it? Good. Now. The person who gets closest to the number I'm thinking gets to go first. Numbers 1 through 25."

Tawny reached over to touch her, but she skidded out of the way. "No you don't! No touching."

Tawny laughed, and then smirked. "Fine."

Remy thought of her favorite number. 23. "All right got it."

"7." Race said.

"16." Blink answered.

"10." Jack answered.

"umm....19?" Striker asked.

"3." Mush replied.

"22." Spot said with no emotion.

"Ooo! 12!" Hollywood guessed.

Tawny thought a moment. "9?"

Rowan smirked. "38."

Remy rolled her eyes.

Blitz looked confused but guessed, "1?"

Remy gave a frustrated sigh. "It was 23."

Spot smirked. "Sos Ise gets ta go foist." It was a statement.

She glared at him, but nodded.

"All right." He scanned the people in the circle, then turned to Rowan. "Do you like Remy?"

Remy snorted. Spot turned to her. "What?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes. "That's a pathetic question. You want to get something personal. That way you can kick 'em outta the game."

Spot glared. "Who's askin' tha question heah?"

Remy rolled her eyes.

Spot turned back to Rowan. Rowan had a disgusted look on his face. "Remy? Me?"

Remy rolled her eyes. "Way to boost ones confidence, Row!" She drawled with mock enthusiasm giving the thumbs up sign.

He shot her an annoyed look. "Naw. We've been friends waaay to long."

Spot didn't seem to satisfied, but left it there.

Rowan turned to Tawny. "So there little owl. What did Jenna Oak _really _say to you?"

Remy looked alarmed. "What!?" she turned on to Tawny. "Ms. Whore said something to you? What did that slutty bitch say?"

Tawny shot a glare at Rowan. "Way to keep it secret, dufus!"

"Well, I thought this as good a time as any. She can't get her hands around her neck."

Jack, too, looked alarm. "Who?" he asked.

Remy shushed him. "Speak the truth, Tawn."

Tawny sighed. "Well, she said that if I wasn't a freak and friends with you, Remy then she would probably have recruited me into their little group. Then she said that since I hung out with you that all I was was a no good bitchy tag along who was weird and ugly."

Tears pricked her eyes. Rowan quickly went over, along with Jack and Remy, and hugged her.

Remy said vehemtly, "I'll get that little slut. As soon as we go home. She'll wish she never even glanced your way." Remy was so angry that she felt the flame of anger light up.

Rowan looked over at her. "All right, Tawny it's your turn."

Tawny nodded, turned to Remy and asked, "If you had three wishes what would they be?"

Remy spaced out a bit, then said, "My first would be....that Michael would come back. Then Jenny....have all her hair fall out. And then....maybe all the money I'll ever need to get by in life."

They sat there awhile, contemplating this. "I know!" Race spoke up. "We should nickname Remy, Wish."

Most of them nodded in agreement. "Oh no! No nicknames! I like my name! You'll call me Remy." She tried to get them to change their minds but they wouldn't.

She grumbled.

And for a little longer they played the game 'till everyone was too tired, then they headed off to bed.

A/N: ok I think I'll end it here. last sentence a little stupid but oh well. Alright I'm tired! I have school tomorrow so I might get a chapter up this weekend but I'm not sure. Ok well please REVIEW!! Oh and thanks to:

Dreamless-Mermaid

sYaOrAnRoXmiSoX

splashey

trucalifornian: I'll give you a hint, you might be on to something!

Angelfish7

eve-maiden

ocdchic

TheAngryPrincess13

Thank you all!!!!!! Review!!!


	6. Chapter 6 Medda's

A/N; yay! Another chapter! Ok I'm not sure if this chapter will have anything big in it. or maybe I do.hmm well ya gotta read to find out! ENJOY!

Shoutoutzz:

TheAngryPrincess13: thanks Enjoy!!

splashey: lol! Dare's not bad. The game tho has a bit of a difference in rules then truth and dare. But I'll tell you. This chapter's going to be HILARIOUS. And a bit of a cliffy at the end. Mwahahah!! Ok well I wouldn't mind meeting a guy like Rowan. Red headed guys are HOTT! Lol ok well Enjoy!

ocdchic: hmmm... you reviewers I think are breaking this story down!! Maybe I should put a twist in. cuz next thing you kno everyone will already kno whats gonna happen.hmm. But you and trucalifornian are really on to somethin'. Well I hope you update soon and I also hope you Enjoy this chapter!!!

Angelfish7: Maybe. But after this chapter, well I think it will look kinda weird. But I just might have one. Maybe just for the girls.hmmm interesting thought. Anyhow ENJOY!!

sYaOrAnRoXmiSoX: thks! A lot liked the game. But this chapter may be a little more funny. And it might even be shorter.but I'll try making it long. Anywho ENJOY!

Eagle Higgins-Conlon: here you go! The next chapter!!! ENJOYIO!! (it's french lol j/k!)

trucalifornian: heres the update! ENJOY!

Chapter 6 Medda's

Remy woke up early that morning. Mush and Blink were standing there, the only ones up.

She walked toward the bathroom but stopped when she heard Mush say, "Ise...Ise wanna feel ya skin under me lips,"

She stopped and walked up behind them. Mush kept going, "Ise wa- wanna touch youse wit' me fingah tips."

Remy stifled a giggle as the two boys whirled around. Mush looked wide eyed, and Blink was shocked.

"It- it was- wasn't-" they both started.

Remy shook her head, "I always was supportive of you two!" she turned but they both grabbed her, "Remy wait! Hear us out!" Mush pleaded.

Remy forced her laughter down and looked expectantly at the two boys, who were as red as apples. "All right. I'm listening."

Mush cleared his throat. "Well, Blink was teachin' me ta talk 'Dirty'."

Remy burst out laughing, and waking up half the lodging house. "Whats goin' on?" Jack slurred.

Blink and Mush gave death glares. Remy quieted her laughter, "Nothing," Then whispered, "You two owe me BIG."

The both let out sighs of relief and nodded their head. Remy smiled and walked off to the bathroom.

When they were all ready to go, Remy felt extremely hyper. She started bobbing her head to a beat only she could hear. Tawny giggled. "Oh no. Someone must have spiked your coffee or something."

Remy smiled.

"Spiked?" Jack asked coming up next to them.

"Yeah. Like put alcohol in it. Got her drunk."

Jack thought a moment then nodded, "Makes sense."

"No. No one spiked my coffee, I'm just drunk on life!" Remy shouted enthusiastically.

Spot snorted as he came up, "Youse ain't drunk. Youse insane."

She shot him a glare, "Who asked you?"

"No one,"

"Then you're not wanted. Go away." They all stared at her.

Spot shot a glare, "Well, at least if Ise wanted Ise don' give meself to everyone."

Now, they all stared at him. "Man, that was cold." Blink said.

Remy was staring at him coolly, "I'm no slut. But it's obvious you're a man whore!" she shot a glare, and ran to the Distribution Center.

She got there, but then stopped. She didn't want to sell today. She figured she had enough for the Lodging House, and she didn't need to eat, so she headed further into Manhattan. It was beautiful. Everything was big and bright. She had never been away from the orphanage.

Music floated out of the building to her left. She turned and went inside. It was only a nickel to get in, and she had enough to spare. She handed it to the man, and walked in.

It was a gorgeous theatre. There was a big stage, and a woman with red hair was practicing on it. The theatre had balcony seats and velvet red curtains that covered the wall. "Wow!" she breathed.

The woman on stage saw her and smiled, "Hello, dear. Not many people come in for practices. Is there something you wanted??"

"Uh. No. I was just walking by, and the music sounded wonderful. I just came in to see." Remy looked around in awe.

The woman smiled, "Well, I'm Medda Larkson. The Sweddish Meadow Lark." She gave a small curtsy.

"I'm Remy Walker." She was still staring around, then blushed, "Sorry, I've never been in a real theatre like this. I've always wanted to."

Medda laughed, "Well, it isn't as clean as usual. But the workers don't come in 'till noon."

Remy smiled, "You've got one gorgeous place here, though."

Medda surveyed her a moment, "Do you like to sing?" she asked.

"Oh! Very much! My mother used to sing to me all the time before she died."

Medda thought a moment. "Can you sing me something? If I like your voice maybe I can set you up for a job. You've got red hair." She added and smiled.

Remy thought a moment, "I guess I could try. It's better then selling newspapers. Even though I'm good at that." She then smiled a brilliant smile. "Sure. Do you want me to sing any song?"

"That's fine."

Remy thought a moment, then opened her mouth and sang a song that she had memorized just because she wished it were true. "_In a perfect world. One we've never known. We would never need to face the world alone. They can have the world. we'll create our own. I may not be brave or strong or smart, but somewhere in my secret heart, I know. Love will find away. Anywhere I go, I'm home if you are there beside me like dark, turning into day. Somehow we'll come through, now that I'm with you. Love'll find away._" She took a breathe to continue, but Medda stopped her.

"I've heard enough. You have a wonderful voice, you're hired. Now, can you stay here and practice for a while? I'll teach the songs and dances, and we will have a performance up by Friday. It's for a couple of friends of mine."

Remy smiled brightly, "Really? Oh I'd love that! Of course I can stay!"

The rest of the day was spent learning the new routines and songs. By the time the theatre opened Remy was ready to leave. "I'll see you tomorrow?" Medda asked. "Bright and early."

"Ok! yeah!" Remy walked out. Medda said Remy would practice everyday and Remy wouldn't perform until she knew all the acts.

Remy somehow found her way back to the Lodging House and she couldn't stop smiling. When she walked into the boys bunkroom, they all looked up. "Somone must 'ave fell asleep with a hanger in her mouth." Rowen grinned, looking up.

"Shut up, Rowen." But she was still smiling.

"Where've ya been Remy? We's was worryin' about ya." Jack said coming up.

"I just met the most wonderfulest person in the world! Her name's Medda, and she works at Irvi-"

"Irving Hall. Yeah. Medda knew me parents. She is great ain't she?" Jack asked. "Wese goin' there Friday. She said she had the perfect show foah us."

Remy lost all color. She had to sing in front of the newsies? She had never been one to get nervous, but she knew now what it felt like. She lived with these boys. What would they say?

'Who cares what they say?' A stubborn voice said in the back of her head.

'I care.' She thought. She stood there in front of the boys, then she turned and walked slowly to the girls bunkroom.

When she opened the door she looked at all the girls. Only two or three were in here, but she realized then.

She had always scorned the world. Those that wouldn't give her a chance because of what she was. But, these people, though they had no idea, they were different. The world wasn't meant to be scorned, but lived.

She had always thought that all the girls around her were the fakes. The ones that only said what they knew their friends wanted to hear. But these girls were different. They were like her in so many ways. The were tough yet had that fun air. They wouldn't let a man wipe the floor with them. The newsies knew this and respected it. These girls knew how to deflate the boys' heads when they filled up with too much air.

They all were those girls that every sincere guy wanted. A girl with a head on her shoulder.

She knew why she cared. Because they were the first to ever befriend her. She had never made friends easily. She sighed and flopped on her bed. She stared at the ceiling a while, then headed up to the roof to practice her fire.

ROOF

She stood up there a while. She had a piece of wood standing upright and was trying to make the scorches look like the fire. Finally, she lost her temper and threw the small ball of fire.

She heard a gasp, and looked toward the fire escape were she had launched her fire ball and standing there looking shock shelled was......

A/N: I'm EVIL MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! Ok I'm done. Well??? Likey?? Mad at me for leaving it there??? Hate? Did I go to fast?? Oh well, I hope you all Laughed, and Giggled, and gasped!! Well I prolly won't update till next week. Or maybe I can get one up on Monday.I don't know. I might need a little boost so REVIEW!!

P.S. i might need to or three more girls. those who can work for Medda's. so heres the info:

Name:

Nickname:

Looks:

Personality (more the better):

i don't know about Newsies to be with...i have someone for Jack, Spot, Mush, Blink, Racetrack, and Skittery. i think thats it. but, winks suggestedly Rowan is still free. anyone wanna go to the future with him?? lifts eyesbrows up and down lol! you should've saw you peoples faces! cuz i sure didn't! lol! alright well, R E V I E W!!


	7. Chapter 7 The night we left off and the ...

A/N: Hey all!! I would have updated sooner but deleted my outsiders story, and I couldn't update anything till Monday. So now SHOUTOUTZZ to all my WONDERFUL REVIEWERS!!

TheAngryPrincess13: now your gonna be in this story. YAY!! Now I wanna thank you profusely for Reviewing! Thank you thank you!! You always review EVERY chapter! Thank you again!! I hope you like this chapter!!

sYaOrAnRoXmiSoX: I hate cliffy's too! Except when I write them!! Yay! Thanks for reviewing!! I hope you like!!

Eagle Higgins-Conlon: Congrats! Your gonna be in it too!! Yay! I got a whole bunch of cc's!! thank you so much! I'm glad you liked, and I hope you will like this chapter!!

ocdchic: Well your in luck! I'm gonna use your character!! And that would be awesome to own Friends. I'm completely obsessed with it! I can quote from it, and we have every season that is out on DVD! I didn't start liking it till I think the 7th season. Anywho! I was watching the Joey Show!! I love that show, too!! Do you watch it? There have only been two shows but I'm already loving it!! I didn't know you liked outsiders!! We are reading the book in school. I read ahead and I've already put up a story!! I love Two-Bit, Johnny, Dally, and Pony. Soda's cool to, and I know a lot who like him but I'm not that big of fan! ((sheepish grin)) but that's one less person fightin' for him huh? Lol ok! Well I'm glad you liked! Enjoy this chapter!!

splashey: when you typed that you were gonna read my pirates story.well I got a little scared! Lol! I was thinkin' the only story that deals with pirates I have is Peter Pan! Lol! I'm glad you liked!! I'll prolly have to make up a character for Rowan. I would very much like him to end up with someone.or maybe.hmmm.I just had an idea! Oh I'm good! Lol! Anywho! Thanks for reviewing! They are so funny!! I hope you enjoy this chapter!!

trucalifornian: I could probably use one more. Just send in a CC. And I'll have you in the next chapter! Do ya wanna be with a Newsie? Or maybe Rowan? I'm like trying to auction him off! Lol! Ok well thanks so very much for the review!!! I hope you like this chapter!!

Angelfish: yes! I promise you all she will sing! I already have two songs. I was at the lyrics sight looking for good ones. One is a punk/alternative boy band song. Hehehehe! I love punk music! Lol! Ok well I hope you like this chapter too!! Thanks for the review!

Chapter 7 The night we left off and a meeting at Medda's

Spot sat on his bed at the warehouse in Brooklyn. He had one knee propped up and the other outstretched. His forearm sat on top of the propped up knee. He stared out the window at the bright moon. It was a clear night. He sighed and then wondered how he could be so mean toward Remy.

She's so stubborn, he thought. It's not my fault she provokes my anger, he shook his head.

Why was it always so hard for him to be nice? He glared out the window. Cause I'm the leader and I have a rep to stay with.

But, when he looked into Remy's eyes, there was something there that he had never seen in anyone else.

He sighed again, this time angry. He stood and went over to a wall, then slammed his fist at it. Not as hard as he wanted to, but enough to put a crack in it and a slight dent. (lol! I've punched a wall before...)

Spot looked down at his now bloody hand. It was starting to turn different shades of black, blue, purple, and brown. He rolled his eyes and headed for the door.

When he got out, there were still three boys up. One was his second in command, Joker, and two of his long time buddies, Logo, and Dust. They were actually triplets, even though Joker looked nothing like the other two, except maybe for the brown eyes.

"We heard a noise. What'd ya do punch a wall?" Joker joked. (lol)

Spot held up his hand, "Yeah. Now what are you three doin' up? We got papes ta sell tamorrow." He hated when his newsies didn't get proper sleep.

"We was just discussing what to do 'bout Coney Island." Dust said. Dust was the smarter one of the three.

Spot stared at them. "Raider got some newsies trespassing again?" The three nodded.

Spot gave a sigh, shook his head then said, "get to bed. We'll discuss this later." And he turned, leaving no questions, to go to the bathroom to nurse his cut.

One thought popped into his as he laid down after bandaging up his hand. 'Maybe I'll go to Medda's tomorrow. Her singing always calms me down.'

MANHATTAN

She heard a gasp, and looked toward the fire escape were she had launched her fire ball and standing there looking shock shelled was Rowan.

"You almost hit me!" he said, climbing up.

"Shit! Rowan, I thought you were a newsie! Oh I don't think I have ever been happier to see your cheesy face!"

"Cheesy face now? I used to be Rowan The Great. Now, I'm Rowan The Cheesy Face." He grumbled and sat on the ground, Remy following suit.

"Ahhh, Rowan. I still love you." She said patting him on the head.

"At least someone loves this Cheesy Face!"

She smiled.

"So where did you go today?" the red haired boy asked.

"I got a new and better job!" she replied, smiling happily.

"Wow. I haven't seen you this happy since..." he trailed off.

"That's 'cause I am going to be singing on stage. And I already picked out the music. She said she had never heard any of it but that I could sing it."

"Who?" he asked confused.

"Medda. I told you when I got in. But, now I gotta sing in front of the newsies."

"Oh. Well you'll do great. You always do."

She smiled. They sat in a comfortable silence until, "Do you think me and Spot are related?"

Remy stared at him a moment, then, slowly she replied, "Yes. Possibly. I'm sure you had a great grandfather." She looked over at him.

He turned to look back at her. "I met my great grandmother once. Did I ever tell you that? She reminded me of you."

Remy gave him a look, "Me?"

"Yeah. She had that individuality aura. Y'know? The same you got. It's kinda like a cross between defiance and stubbornness."

"What are you getting at? That I'm your great grandmother? Do you know how far fetched that idea is? 'sides Spot Conlon is a stubborn arrogant ass."

He shrugged, "Well, I know she had red hair...," he trailed off. Then sighed. "alright. Well I'm headed to bed," He got up and yawned. "You should probably think of gettin' some sleep. Take a break."

She smiled, "All right. I will be down soon." He nodded.

NEXT DAY

Remy woke up to the sound of the girls shuffling to get dressed. She yawned and walked toward the bathroom. She washed up and got dressed. She still wore the slack black pants that she had on when the three came. She had refused to give them up. They had that gasoline smell. Boy, did she miss cars.

She walked with the Newsies and then broke off to make her way to Medda's. They all asked questions, but she refused to answer. Only Rowan knew the truth.

Remy went through the back door, and there stood three girls. "We were waiting for you." One said. " I'm Sodapop. Medda said you'd be here. She's getting changed. She told us to help you." The girl had wavy brown hair that had a shimmer of red, and her eyes were green. She had a slender build of about 5'3" with lots of freckles.

"I'm Remy." Remy replied, a little uncomfortable with strangers. Sodapop grabbed her hand and dragged her over to the rack of dresses.

"This is Ashlie O'Heart. But she likes to be called Faerie." She said while holding up dresses in front of Remy. She pointed to the girl looking through the make up on the dresser. She was tall, curvy with violet colored eyes, and pretty copper hair.

"Hey." She said, with just a glance up.

"And that's Skylar. But she likes to be called Sunshine." Sunshine was playing with Remy's hair.

"Wow. Your hair is so cool! How do you get it two different colors?" She asked, running a brush through it. She had a locket hanging around her neck, and her short brown hair was pulled back. She looked to be about 5'4" and had dark brown amber eyes.

"Ummm...well I was born with it that way." Remy had never been shy, but she didn't know what to make of these girls.

"Ohhh, did you hear? Spots going to come!" Soda said then.

Remy froze. She could picture Spot's leering face and that stupid smirk. "Ugh!" she said making a face.

"You don't like Spot?" Faerie asked.

"How can you tell?" Soda asked sarcastically. Remy smiled.

"No. He's such an arrogant..." she trailed off sending a glare at the curtains on stage.

Sunshine laughed. "Yeah. He flirts with us all the time. But we know better. He hasn't been here in awhile. What with the problem with Coney Island and everything."

"Problem?" Remy asked curiously.

"Yeah. Coney Island's leader, Raider, he's been sending some of his newsies trespassing in Brooklyn when they know they're not welcomed."

Remy almost felt bad for Conlon. _Almost_.

"All right, girls are we ready?" Medda asked, walking in.

"Yeah." The girls chorused.

"Okay. Practice time!" Remy had to smile. This was very different from Jaimie's Auto Service.

A/N: alright. I'm gonna leave it there. What will Spot say? What's the problem with Coney Island? Are there anymore questions I can ask? Well we'll find out next time on What's the title? It's really long. Well on this story. Lol! J/k I know the title, but I fractured my hand so I don't feel like typing all that! Lol! Well the only way to find out the questions and more will be for everyone-and I mean everyone- to REVIEW!! Please? I'll give you.ummm.umm.um.a book? Or a cookie? Or a Kitten? My cat had kittens. They're ready to go. I'll give you one?? Lol j/p

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize. The people you don't belong to themselves. Except Remy, Rowan, and Tawny. They belong to me. I made them up!! ((looks real proud)) I'm smart! Lol! J/k alright I talk way to much.


	8. Chapter 8 And we all held our breath

A/N: alright!! I want to get you all into the story now because, well actually I think this we'll be a funny chapter to write so I'm gonna thank you all at the bottom! So enjoy this chapter!!

Chapter 8 "And we all held our Breath."

Spot sat with Joker, who had asked to come, listening to Medda's beautiful voice. It was nice to get away from the troubles. He didn't do it very often.

Medda finished her song and started talking to whoever was behind stage. But then the door burst open and Bella Watson came running in. Her nickname was Dazzle though. She was 5 foot, slender, tan skin, and just past the shoulder brown hair with big loose curls. Her eyes were a beautiful green with long black eye lashes.

The girl quickly jumped the steps, "Sorry, Medda! It was my little sister! You know how Zinc is!" She breathed out fast and then stopped to collect it again. When she did, Medda nodded.

"Just don't let it happen again!" Medda knew how sensitive Dazzle was.

Dazzle nodded and went back stage. She saw Faerie, Sunshine, and Soda and another girl she didn't know.

She gave a confused look. The girl had very weird hair. It was chocolate brown partway down and then it flamed out red all the way down to her mid-back.

"Daz, this is Remy." Soda introduced. Dazzle then smiled. Her smile is contagious, thought Remy as she smiled back. She was beginning to like these girls as much as she liked the newsie girls.

"Hey." Remy replied.

Dazzle nodded, "It's nice ta meet ya!" she shook her hand, "Medda told us about how great a voice you got!"

Remy actually blushed. She couldn't remember the last time she did. Probably when Michael had first talked to her.

Medda cleared her throat. "All right girls, now that were all here and introduced, Remy I will introduce you and you will come up and then start your song."

"Did you write these songs?" Faerie asked looking through the songs.

"Uhh, yes?" was Remy's reply.

"Okay, Remy come on up. And then we'll pull the curtain up as you start singing, all right?" the older red-head said. Remy nodded.

Remy got up behind the curtains, and started singing as the curtain rose.

Spot heard the different voice just as Joker whispered excitedly, "Aw, man, we get to see the special act before everyone else."

Spot smiled and took a sip, just as the curtain rose and they saw the person with the beautiful voice.

SPIT! Spot jumped up spraying the drink he had just put in his mouth and he heard a snort of laughter come from the stage. "REMY!?!" he asked incredulous, while mopping up his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt.

Remy was laughing so hard she felt ready to burst. "Oh...My...God," More laughter, "Spot!" Laughter, "you...have seen...," Wheez, "your...face...!" she went into another fit of laughter. Spot stood there shocked then got angry. He walked toward Remy furiously.

"It ain't funny!" he growled. She was wiping away tears and she looked up at him. He had climbed the stage and stood where she had fallen to her knees in laughter.

"Yes, Spot it was funny." She said mildly. They turned to hear the laughter from the girls back stage.

Spot glared but it dissolved at the smile on her face.

He sighed finally, "I thought you was a newsie." He said.

"I was," She said standing up next to him. She only came to his chin. "but Medda said that I could work here. Newspaper sellin' just isn't my thing."

"Not good at it?" he said smirking.

"Actually I'm better then Jack." She seemed to brush that off without a thought.

Sunshine smirked as she watched the two. They were cute together. She cleared her throat. "Hey, Spot! We'll be heading over to Tibby's for lunch. Just let us finish up here and you and Joker can come."

"How'd you know I was here?" Joker asked from the table him and Spot had occupied.

Sunshine shrugged while Soda called out, "We saw you. Duh!" Joker shot her a glare, even if he couldn't see her.

"All right." Spot said and went back down the steps.

Medda's voice came out of no where, "I don't here music!"

Remy smiled, "Sorry, Medda, there was just a little mishap!" she smirked, and continued singing.

When lunch finally rolled around, the seven headed toward Tibby's.

They were half way there and Remy saw Hollywood. "Hey, Hollywood!" she called out.

The dirty-blonde haired girl turned around and waved. "Hey, Remy!" she called and came over.

"Whats up?" Remy asked without thinking.

"The sky?" Hollywood replied. Everyone was looking confused at Remy.

She looked back. "What? What's up? It's like saying what is going on or what have you been doing."

"Where are you from again?" Soda asked sarcastically again.

Remy smiled, "Not here." she retorted.

Hollywood smiled, "All right. I get it. What's up everyone?" she asked.

"You know each other?" Remy asked.

"Yeah." All the girls replied.

Spot stared at them. "Wow. Girls have major problems."

They all laughed and walked into Tibby's. "REMY!!" Tawny shouted. "I haven't seen you since this MORNING!" she sounded so happy.

"Hey, Tawny! Woah! Calm down! I know I'm irresistible, but, please calm down!" Remy said.

"Hey! It's Medda's crew!" Racetrack and Blitz said in unison.

"Woah! You two have been spending _way _too much time together." Pocket said laughing. She was sitting next to Skittery.

Striker nodded. "Yeah. So how's Medda's girls?"

Everyone after that spread out. Talking, chatting, and catching up on everything.

Remy and Spot went over to join Rowan, Jack, and Tawny. "Hey!" Rowan said, smiling at the two.

"Hey." They said back.

Jack sat back and put a hand over his heart. "ROWAN!" he screeched. "The world! Tell me! Is it ending or are Remy and Spot not biting each others heads off?!" Remy slapped Jack lightly and playfully.

"Tawny, control your man!" she laughed as Tawny blushed a deep shade of scarlet. Remy then turned to Jack, "You know, Jack I suppose Spot isn't all that bad."

Spot stared at her, "What makes ya say that?"

She shrugged, "You made me laugh. Only friends make me laugh."

"Besides Jenna." Rowan put in.

"Besides Jenna." Remy nodded in agreement.

"Who's Jenna?" Jack asked.

"Remy's worst enemy." Rowan put simply.

Jack put his hand to his heart again, "And it ain't SPOT!?"

"Tawny." Remy warned.

Tawny blushed, if possible, even more.

Spot sighed, "All right. So, Jack can I talk to you."

Jack nodded and got up, Spot meant to follow but Remy grabbed him, "Do NOT tell him about me singin'! Got it?"

Spot smirked, "Is that the only reason youse bein' nice? Do you t'ink Ise that mean?" he gave a wounded look.

She glared, "You have yet to prove me wrong." She growled back, and let go.

He smirked, then followed Jack to a booth in the back.

Remy sighed. "I can't stand him."

"And we all held our breath." Tawny said, smiling slightly.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Spot decided to stay the night, if only to piss Remy off. He was sitting around playing poker with Race, Blink, Mush, Joker, Rowan, and Jack, when Remy came in from the girls bunkroom.

"Anyone got a cigarette?" She asked, her hair up in a loose bun.

"I didn't know you smoked." Rowan replied, not looking up from his cards. Hollywood came in next.

"Come on! One of you gots to have a cigarette, Zinc needs one."

"Zinc?" Rowan asked this time looking up.

"Yeah. Dazzle's sister."

"Ahh. Dazzle." Rowan said nodding. And Remy saw a small smile light up on his face.

Jack pulled one out, "Here ya go. But tell her she owes me one."

Hollywood nodded. Blink smiled at her and she gave him a quick kiss. "C'mon Remy. We got to hurry. You never know what they might do without us there." she smiled.

"What are you goils doin'?" Spot asked curious now.

"That's none of your business, now is it Conlon?" Remy asked walking lazily out of the room.

"We ought to go and imvestigate." Mush said.

"Investigate." Rowan supplied, then looked up to see them all staring at him. "I seriously don't know why I do that." They all nodded and put away the cards to set up a plan to sneak in on the girls.

A/N: ((IMPORTANT TO ALL CC's: (read the following A/N)) All of my cc's I want your input b/c my next chapter will be a truth and dare chapter. I want you guys to each to choose truth or dare, make up a question (or dare) and answer it (or how your char. Would act out the dare). That's all of you b/c the girls from Medda's are gonna be there too! So and I'd prefer you guys take control of your char. And I'll put them all in!! yay! Unless you want your person not to asked, I'm just not sure if I can make your char. As good as they really can be. You guys know them better then me so here are my Shout outzz:

TheAngryPrincess13: your welcome! Rachel's Challenge? Whats that? Sounds interesting! Well I hope you liked! And Enjoyed! (lol that's the same right?) I hope you can do the truth or dare thing! thanks so for the review!!

Lehcar Sundance: lol! Yeah I enjoyed writing that part! I'm glad you like my story. The whole mind reader and fire starter well I think it would be hard to live in the turn of the century and have a secret like that, it kinda spices things up y know? It's not witchcraft, it's just a twitch in their genes that gives them their powers. Well thanks so much for the review! I love getting new reviews!!

trucalifornian: I'm glad you thought it was a cool chapter! And well my hand is fractured but it's like a month old! I fractured it (mumbles) very embarrassing way. Well I guess not that embarrasing but it was nothing kool like skateboarding. Just a desk beating me up! Lol! Anyway! There you go! Your in the story and I hope you'll do the truth or dare thing to. Thanks for the review! I hope you liked this chapter, even if it is a bit short!

sYaOrAnRoXmiSoX: yeah. I thought about it being Jack, but I figured why not twist it and just make it Rowan? Lol! It would be interesting to see Remy and Spot. Hopefully there'll be more fluff! Lol! Thanks so much for the review!! I hope you liked this chapter!!

splashey: AAHHHH NOT A SHORT REVIEW! Lol! Ok I think I lost it.or never had it to begin with.hmmm interesting? Lol! I think I'm delirious! Hehe ok well I guess it would be a little weird if Remy was Rowan's great grandmother, but it would be awesome to! Lol! And kind of interesting. Lol! I don't make any sense do I? No more sense then the rest of the world! lol! Ok well I'm glad you liked and heres the update! I also hope you enjoy this chapter! Lol! Thanks again!

ocdchic: lol! Your reviews are great so long too! Lol! I'm glad you like my Outsiders story, I am kinda proud of it! I'm workin on the next chapter. It should be up tomorrow or Monday I promise! I like Dally and Johnny and Two-Bit and Soda and- HECK! I like 'em all! The characters are real good! Originals I think! I was sad when Dally died to, and prolly worse when Johnny even tho I had seen the part where he died before I read the movie. ((snif)) I still love lil ol Johnny. Lol! Well thanks so much for the review!! I hope you like this chapter and I'm gonna go see if your stories up yet! Thanks again! (I hope you do the Truth or dare thing too!)

Angelfish: the singing part…I don't know when that'll be. I don't even know what will happen but I will need your truth or Dare thing. For the next chapter. I don't want to leave anyone out! And that's about all I have planned. And the ending and maybe a sequel…but I think it will be just a stupid sequel y'know? Like just a major funny/weird one! Well thanks so much for the review!! Yay! I hope you like this chapter too!

Hey everyone! Well there's theres that chapter the next should be up in about a week. I'll see what I can do! Ok well PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! REVIEW!! It makes me so happy to here what you guys think!


	9. Chapter 9 A Little Game of Truth or Dare

A/N: sorry I took so long! I didn't get all the T or D's from the CC's so they r just gonna be like the audience alright? Ok well I hope you all enjoy!!

Chapter 9 A Little Game of Truth or Dare

The boys were all huddled on the fire escape, the girls' window was cracked open and they could hear laughter.

"Wes should play Truth or Dareh." Hollywood's voice filtered out. The boys exchanged looks.

Mush shifted, "Should wes be listenin' like 'dis?"

Blink made a noise, "OWW!" he then exclaimed, "Mush! 'Dat was me foot!" he shoved Mush and Mush's shoulder hit the window.

Remy looked toward the window and saw a figure out there. "Shh," She said to the other girls and crawled over to the window. She then opened the window and screamed, "GOTCHA!!"

Mush had been glaring at Blink and when he heard the voice he jumped a foot in the air, "Remy!" he shrieked like a little girl.

"What are you guys doing out here? Are you spying?"

"No! We was just gettin' a 'lil fresh air." Race said in a scandalized tone.

Remy rolled her eyes, "Get your butts in here. We can just torture you guys with a game of Truth or Dare."

They all nodded and climbed through the window. The girls looked up. "You guys are pathetic." Blitz said, rolling her eyes.

The boys glared but sat down. "Whos playin'?" Remy asked. Tawny, Hollywood, Zinc, Pocket, Sunshine, and Dazzle along with all the boys sat in a circle in the middle of the room.

"Since I mentioned it I get to pick first!" Hollywood declared. "Awrite. . .hmmm," she looked at everyone closely and then said, "Pocket. Truth or Dareh?"

Pocket immediately said, "Dareh,"

Hollywood smiled wickedly, "Awrite. Tomorrah, every time youse sell a pape, ya gotta scream, 'Fat people will conquer tha woild!!'"

Pocket stared at Hollywood a moment then started laughing, "'Dat's a good one. Okay, MY TURN!!" she to took a close look at each person, "Truth or Dareh. . .Racetrack,"

Rcetrack smirked, "Awrite, Truth."

"Is it true. . .'dat in last night's poker game, youse cheated!?!?" she shouted and smiled.

"NO!!" Racetrack said, his ears turning pink.

"C'mon, Race, it's Truth. Ya can't lie." Blitz said from her bed.

"Fine. I cheated ONCE!!" he shot back holding up one finger.

"MAN! Ise lost a dollah last night!" Blink said furiously.

"Okay! Racetrack, pick someone." Remy cut in, trying to avoid a fight.

Blink glared at Race, while Race looked around the room. "Awrite. Truth or Dareh, Jack."

Jack smirked, "Dareh," He said in a really cocky voice.

Race glanced around the circle and met Remy's eyes. She grinned.

"I dareh youse to do tha 'ting wes been all waitin' foah. Ta kiss Tawny foah one full minute." Jack and Tawny turned red and everyone else sat up a bit, not wanting to miss this.

Jack scooted over to Tawny and gently brushed his lips against her. Then they got closer and started an all out make out session.

Everyone gave catcalls and whistles. After a minute, Racetrack shouted, "Get a room!"

They pulled a part and they were both wearing goofy grins.

"Alright! It's your turn, Jack," Remy said, smiling at her friend.

Jack then nodded and said, "Remy! Truth or Dareh?"

She smiled, "Truth."

He nodded, "Ise been wonderin'. Who's Michael?"

She froze, everyone saw it, and Rowan jumped in, "She doesn't gotta answer that!"

"Why not?" Blink asked.

Rowan looked over at Remy, she gave a shiver and shrugged, "It's alright, Row. I'll tell them."

"You sure?" Tawny asked.

"Yeah. Well, lets see. I guess I could begin two years ago. I was fifteen and I had just started high school. Michael was a year older and one of the most gorgeous guys in the world," She stopped a moment as if to marvel the picture she had left of him in her memory. "He had pitch black hair, and really pretty green eyes. We had the same lunch and he sat at the table next to us. It was weird 'cause Tawny, Rowan, and me were more outcasts then anything else.

"One day he came over and asked me out. I thought it was a joke so I said yes. I figured Oak had set him up to it. We went out and it was the best night. We actually liked each other. We were together for four months when it happened,"

They all were listening intently. "And. . .?" Mush pushed.

"We were out, just walking down the street. We were joking about the movie we had just seen when these guys just come by, shooting at us. I suppose they were aiming for me. But, of course, Michael jumps in front and gets hit in the stomach and shoulder. The guys run and I get the closest person to call an ambulance. They got him to the hospital and got the bullets out, but he ended up bleeding to death,"

They all sat there in silence. "Remy," Jack said, "'Dat's horrible. Is 'dat why youse don' like doctahs?"

She shrugged. "My turn," Remy looked around the room and smirked at Dazzle. "Dazzle, Truth or Dare?"

Dazzle thought a moment before saying, "Dareh."

Remy smiled and leaned over to whisper it in her ear. Dazzle turned red but nodded.

Dazzle stood up and walked seductively over to Rowan, leaned down and kissed him smack on the lips.

Everyone laughed at the color Rowan turned when the two pulled apart. Dazzle smiled and sat back down, "Awrite, Sunshine, Truth or Dareh?"

"Dareh," Sunshine said smiling.

"Ise want ya ta," she looked deep in thought, then said, "Ya gotta rhyme tha entire day tomorrah."

Sunshine stared at her, "Rhyme?"

Dazzle nodded.

Sunshine stared a moment longer then shook her head, "Ok. Spot, Truth or Dareh?"

Spot smirked, "Truth."

"Awrite," She grinned evilly, "Is 'dere a coitain goil in 'dis room ya like?" Remy rolled her eyes.

Spot glared, "No. Ise taut you'd have a bettah question 'den 'dat."

Sunshine shrugged, "Ise was just curious."

Spot looked around, "Okay, Hollywood, Truth or Dareh?"

"Dareh." She said smiling.

"Go in tha closet wit Blink foah five minutes."

Blink smirked and him and Hollywood went into the closet. They all heard noises as Zinc counted. Finally, after five minutes Zinc shouted, "Ok. Time's up."

They waited a minute. "Oh, well leave 'em in 'dere." Mush said, shrugging it off.

"Alright. Well, I'm tired I'm gonna hit the sack." Remy said yawning.

"Good idea. 'Dat game really kicks tha energy outta ya." Race agreed.

The group split its ways, boys heading to the boy's bunkroom and the girls to their beds. As Mush closed the door the girls heard him say, "At least wes didn' hafta crawl alongside tha roof again."

The girls laughed as they crawled into bed. Hollywood and Blink came out of the closet, "Where'd everyone go?"

"Bed. You passed the Dare, and any Dare for the next five years. Now go to bed." Remy grumbled turning to the wall.

"Awrite. 'Night, Blink."

"'Night, Hollywood." Blink replied. They heard a smack of lips and then the door shut.

Remy waited until she heard everyone with light steady breathing. Then, she got up and headed toward the roof.

When she got up there, she was surprised to see Jack. "Hey," She said sitting next to him.

"Hey,"

They sat in silence for awhile. "Youse know 'dat guy youse asked me about? 'Dat Jacob Lune?"

"Yeah," Remy replied, slightly confused.

"Well, Ise tol' you how I'd see if Ise could get you an appointment wit him? Well, I did. Next Wednesday."

Remy looked at him, "You did?! That's great! Thank you so much, Jack!"

He cleared his throat, "Remy? Can Ise ask _why _youse wanna meet 'im?"

She looked out toward the city. "Jack, I ain't gonna lie. But, honestly? I don't know why. My parents wrote me a note saying if I had any questions that I should go ask him, and believe me I have a million questions."

He nodded. "Awrite. Well, Ise gonna head ta bed. Don' stay up too late."

She nodded. "I won't." Jack nodded and left.

Remy sat on the roof for an hour, thinking about everything. Her new job, the time, the place and the people. She felt at home here. Back in 2004 she had felt she felt like a line she had memorized in a book because she liked it. It was the line from the book Rumble Fish by S.E. Hinton. It went like this, "He was born in the wrong era, on the wrong side of the river, with the ability to do anything and finding nothing he wants to do."

That's exactly how she felt back home. If it was even considered home anymore. She gave a final sigh and looked up to the sky, "Why have you sent me here? What purpose? What was wrong with home? If I could even consider it home, why am I here? all I can think of is why?"

Remy never liked being alone, she supposed it was because she was alone a lot when she was a child. She never spoke out loud when she was alone, either. It scared her. Loneliness. A harsh word that captured many.

She turned to the fire escape and headed down to bed for a restless sleep.

A/N: hey all! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!! SHOUT OUTZZ!!

sYaOrAnRoXmiSoX: heres my update! I hope you liked!! Thanks so much for the review!!

Trucalifornian: I liked your dare! It was cute! I hate embarassing moments. I have many, one is I can never think of an embarassing moment when someone asks! But, It shouldn't be so hard because im such a clutzz! Lol! Well thanks for the review!! I hope you liked this chapter!! I tried to make it funny!! Well thanks so much for the review!! I kno you've been waiting!! Thanks again!

Dreamless-Mermaid: yay! You reviewed! It boosted my reviews to fifty!! Yay go me!! ((starts doing the cabbage patch)) hehehe! Im so weird! I liked your truth or dare. My friends I kno would make me do something weird, or even embarassing! Lol! Well thanks for the review!! I hope you liked the chapter!! (of course you'll tell me when you beta read!) lol so I'll kno soon enough!! Hehehe! Did I thanks you for the review? Lol well I hope you enjoyed (haven't I said that?) lol I repeat a lot.

TheAngryPrincess13: hehehe! Can you tell he's lying? Hehehe! You didn't say your dare so I made one up! You get to rhyme all day tomorrow! Won't that be fun? Hehehe! Hope you liked this chapter!! Thank you for the review!!

splashey: done it too! With sierra mist tho.boy does that hurt! Yeah it was a practice. They can come in and watch practice sometimes.I thought I put it in there, I guess I didn't oh well, hehehe you'll have to review so I can update so you can read more about Rowan and Dazzle. Hehehe otherwise im not tellin! Hehe hope you liked this chapter!! Thanks for the review! (I liked your dare! I thought it was hilarious!)

Well all I only have one word: REVIEW!!!


	10. Chapter 10 Friday Night at Medda's

Fire Starters, A MindReader, and the Time Machine 

Chapter 10 Friday Night at Medda's

A/N: i suppose you are all glad to see me update but mad that i took so long, huh? well, it all started...ok my computer broke, i won't go inta detail. so anyway i'm gunna head straight inta the story. i'm not gunna thank the reviewers indivdually cuz, well i just want to get this up. alright thank all my reviewers so to disapoint you for takin so long. this chapter and the next give u a big cliff and a bigggggg giant twist. trust me i didn't see this coming.  
ENJOY

"Don't worry, Rem, your the best singer I know. You'll do great!" Rowan said excitedly as Remy twisted her fingers backstage while waiting for her cue to go on. It just so happened to be the Big Night, the night she'd sing in front of all her new friends.  
"Yeah. Either they'll cheer me or shun me." She replied with a nod. Her cue came and Rowan gave her a small push.  
"You'll be the best, I know it." And Remy only had the time to think how great a friend Rowan was before she was there, the curtains down, the silence practically making her bleed.  
"Deep breath. Don't screw this up, Remy." She whispered to herself.  
But as the curtain rose she felt her heart along with it. She felt the familiar lightheadedness she got when the lights shown upon her and every eye was soaking her up.  
Slowly, and with the music, she began to sing. It was a rock song that she had loved and knew by heart. She liked the band and the words to the song.

Take me and let me in Don't break me and shut me out.  
So take me and let me in Don't break me and shut me out

I lit my pain on fire and I watched it all burn down Now I'm dancing in the ashes and theres no one else around Cause I wanna be apart of something This is just a story of a broken soul.  
As days go by, my heart grows cold I can't seem let this all pass me by So take me and let me in Don't break me and shut me out

I'm burning in the heavens and I'm drowning in the hell My souls in a coma and none of my friends can tell I'm reaching out of getting something This is just a story of a broken soul As days go by, my heart grows cold I can't seem let this all pass me by So take me and let me in Don't break me and shut me out Don't shut me out

Does anyone around me feel the same Just put your fist up and vent your pain Does anyone around me feel the same Put your fist up and vent your pain Does anyone around me feel the same Put your fist up and vent your pain Does anyone around me feel the same Put your fist up and vent your pain As days go by, my heart grows cold I can't seem let this all pass me by So take me and let me in Don't break me and shut me out As days go by, my heart grows cold I can't seem let this all pass me by

Take Me Don't Break Me

The applause was almost deafening. Remy felt her face flame and gave a bow. She headed off stage, feeling the satisfaction growing in the pit of her stomach. The crew backstage was whistling and clapping and they all congratulated her. She smiled and said thank you, and that she'd be on the roof.  
Heading out the back door she didn't notice the figure silently stalking after her. She climbed the fire escape, laughing to herself and thinking how ironic this was because in an emergency most people would be climbing down it. Once she was safely on the rooftop she took a deep breath and then sat down. Putting out her hand palm side up she made two figure's dancing with her flames. She watched in fascination, the orange and red interweaving with one another perfectly.  
Suddenly a voice said behind her, "GOTCHA"  
Whirling around, Remy threw the two fire figures at the voice, she had not learned from her experience the first time, and was terrified as it hit the chest of, not Rowan, but...  
A/N: ok so there you have it folks. the next chapter a twist (which i'm gonna have fun with) and i'll bet none of you can guess who gets hit, or figure out the twist...hehehe i'll update as soon as possible!  
The song is Take Me by Papa Roach (thanks Danielle i meant to type that but it flew from my brain!)


	11. Chapter 11 Could it Really Be?

A/N: hellOOOOOO everyone! ((crowd of reviewers yell helloo back)) i bet your all imaptient to read this chapter so i wont' keep you long. i just wanted to tell you how glad i am to be back. so enjoy Chapter 11 

Chapter 11 Could It Really Be?

Whirling around, Remy threw the two fire figures at the voice, she had not learned from her experience the first time, and was terrified as it hit the chest of, not Rowan, but...

"SPOT!" she shouted in alarm as the boy fell backwards.

"Ouch." She heard him say as she kneeled down. She had gotten him right in the chest, and would have congratulated herself at the good aim had it been someone who could have really hurt her.

Remy slowly put her hand on his, which was covering the wound, and tried to pry it away. Spot jerked away. "Don't touch it." He growled, then a guilty look appeared on his face but he said nothing.

The fire starter tried again, this time moving his hand enough out of the way to see the wound.

But...something was different. Could it really be? Remy thought. No, it had to have been a trick of the eye.

"Spot." She said, staring at the place that had been quickly covered.

"Remy." He said back, realizing at that moment what had happened.

The two stared at each other. Then a noise on the fire escaped broke them out of their reverie.

"Remy? Remy, don't go hiding." Tawny's voice said as she climbed the stairs.

Her head popped up and when she saw the two she blushed. "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" she asked tentatively.

"No," Remy said sharply, and then a little nicer, "we'll be down in a bit, okay?" Tawny nodded and headed down.

Remy sighed, turning back to Spot, got up, and turned away. Spot watched her, putting a couple of things together.

"Remy?" he asked slowly, desperation in his voice. But she didn't turn around. He sat up. "Remy, look at me." His voice lost its desperation and he sounded a little perturbed.

This time Remy turned around. "Spot, you tell me and you tell me truthfully. Are you or are you not a type one Fire Starter?"

Spot watched her from his sitting position on the ground. Finally,"Yeah. Me mother was a type one, I got it from her."

Remy nodded. "Okay. That's settled with."

"Are you a type three?" he asked after a moment of quiet.

"Yes. I got it from my mom, too." She smirked slightly.

Spot stood up and walked over to her. "You know...I could tell the world about you and make a hundred dollars."

Remy glared. "And I could tell the world about you and make a thousand."  
After glaring at each other for what seemed like forever, Spot looked away. "How about... You pretend to be me girl and I won't tell?"

"How about no? 'Cause it don't matter I'm leaving soon anyway." Even if she wasn't entirely sure about that.

"Really?" he asked.

"Really. And why would you want to go out with me anyway?" she glared.

"'Cause your the best lookin'." He stated simply.

Remy smirked. "...And? What? Spot Conlon needs the best?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks, but no thanks." She said tartly.

"Why? Not good enough? What did Michael have that I don't?"

Remy was quiet.

"C'mon, Remy, what?" he pushed.

"Shut up, Spot! Just shut it! You didn't know Michael! He was brave, and kind, and sweet, and handsome. And you know what? He loved me! Nobody else has ever loved me like he did!"

Spot was quiet. How had it gotten this way? He didn't know, but there was just something nagging at the back of his mind.

"The question is, Remy, did you love him?"

A/N: Hey everyone! wow! i'm surprised! this didn't go at all like i planned! i was gonna make em fake it,but i like this better! i hope you all did! next chapter should be good!  
SHOUT OUTZZ:  
DreamlessMermaid: Thanks! i'm glad tho that u reminded me! i hope you like this chapter!And i'm so happy you reviewed! i didn't get any reviews in my inbox and i checked the reviews and found out i got a whole bunch!  
i was excited! so anywho hope you like this! thanks again!

trucalifornian: here ya go! i hope this was a bit longer! i tried to make it long so yay! you reviewed!thanks you! lol Thanks you is an awesome word! hope so much u liked this chapter! thanks for ze review!

hobbit1400: WOW! such a LOOONg review! i felt special! so i thought about it and i wondered if you would like to be a Brooklyn undercover girl newsie? you can be friends with spot, and he knows your a girl,  
and you dress like a boy so the brooklyn boys accept you? y'know? i was just thinkin'. tell me if you like! and thanks again for the wonderful review! i hope you liked this chapter!

splashey: Long time no see huh? i hope this was a fast update for the most part! i've been busy! i just posted a new story on Fiction Press. i'll give more information after Shout outzz (even tho yours is the last) so anywho! i hope you liked this chapter! i'm kinda proud of it, cuz i didn't mean to go into the michael thing. but i'm kinda glad i did! so i hope u liked this chapter! thanks again for the review!

Alright everyone, i want you all to check out my story on Fiction press (if you want to i'm not forcing)but search the title under Fantasy, and it's called Under the Snow Lies My Kingdom. i have the same pen name as i do on this site so thanks again and i hope u all like and REVIEW!


	12. Chapter 12 Crying, Fighting, and a Drunk

Chapter 12 Crying, Fighting, and a Drunk! 

Remy stormed into the Lodging House, furious. How could Spot say that? How could he ask such a stupid, pointless question? He had no right to.

Throwing herself onto her bed she puzzled over the night. It had all been dandy, until Spot had come up. She was half angry at her poorlessness to keep her secret a secret, and half furious that Spot had the adaucity to question her love for Michael. She loved Michael, didn't she?

"Remy?" A voice asked hesitantly.

Turning her tear streaked face away she replied, "Leave me alone, Rowan." And she made the mistake of sniffling.

"Remy," Rowan said, his voice hard but gentle, "you ain't gonna mope around. Now tell me whats wrong."

Rowan was standing over her now. "Oh, Rowan," she sniffled. "I hate Spot Conlon." Her voice, which had been choked with tears, was now full of venom and she sat up. "That cold-hearted bastard ruined my life."

He surprised her by laughing. "Is that all? Remy, you act like he pushed you off the Empire State Building."

She shot him a glare. "No, I'm not that lucky. And if I could blast a ball of flames at him, I would not hesitate to."

"Then, why haven't you?"

"'Cause he's a Fire-Starter."

Rowan sobered up. "Really?"

Remy nodded. "Yeah. He scared me so I shot a fire ball. Didn't even leave a mark." Heaving a great sigh she laid back on the bed. "I want to leave, but at the same time, I can't picture myself anywhere else but here."

Rowan watched his best friend as a great war battled inside her. He had known her so long, and he couldn't remember a time when she cried. Not even at Michael's funeral. He had heard her crying, but had never seen the tears. He just remembered the time she was close to tears. It had been after the funeral and Michael's mom had come up to her she started screaming at Remy, yelling at her that it was all her fault her son was dead.

Remy had been close to tears, but when the husband dragged his wife away Remy had just shook her head and told Rowan that she was to blame.

The door to the room opened and the girls all poured in. "REMY!" Hollwood exclaimed. "YOU WERE FANTAS--" She stopped abruptly, staring at Remy's tear streaked face.

"What happened?" All of them chorused.

Remy quickly wiped her eyes. "Nothing. I'm fine. I'll be on the roof." She went over to the window, hesitated, and said, "Thanks you guys. I'm glad I didn't screw up completely." And she went out.

Rowan noticed that she didn't go up, but, rather she went down.

"Uh...Night ladies." He said with a small wave and quickly went out the door. Heading to the bunkroom, he was stopped by Tawny.

"Rowan! I know you know what's wrong with her, now tell me!"

"I can't now, Tawny, I'll tell you in a bit."

Tawny gave him a suspicious look, but turned and went back to her room. Rowan shoved the door open and didn't even notice as it slammed against the wall.

"Woah! Hey, Rowan. What's wrong?" Jack asked.

"Wheres Spot?" He demanded. Thinking about Remy's hurt made him seeth with anger.

"Over there." Jack said, pointing to the corner bed.

Rowan marched over, a man on a mission. Stopping at the bed he towered over Spot, glowering.

Spot looked up at him, clearly not fazed one bit. "Wha' ya want, Rowan? I'm not in the mood."

"I'm sure you aren't. Now, I want you to get up and go follow Remy. She's pissed at you and I think you owe her an apology."

Scowling, Spot stayed where he was. "You can't tell me what to do, Rowan."

Rowan grabbed Spot and pushed him against the wall. Spot fought back and they both pulled apart, glaring each other down, like an old (or in this case future) western movie.

Jack came over. "Whats goin' on heah?"

Rowan glared. "Spot here made Remy cry! I think he should apologize and he should do it now before something bad happens."

"Really?" Taunted Spot. "What are you gonna do?"

"It's not what I'm gonna do, it's what someone else is going to do, 'cause Remy's out there wandering the streets at the moment."

A flash of, fear, ran through Spot's fire blue eyes. "Where'd she go? Do you know?"

Rowan shrugged, and Spot took off.

WITH REMY

It felt good to be alone. There weren't many people out, but there was music coming from a bar, and some shouts and laughter from some guys and a couple prostitutes.

Sighing with relief at being away from her problems for a moment, she wandered around. Nothing was open, it was too late for anything, and, without the laughter and noise from the bar (which she had wandered away from) it got to quiet.

Shivering, she stopped, and looking both ways to see that no one was coming, she went into the middle of the cobble stone road. Holding her arms out she spun around and around until all her worries flew away with the sudden breeze.

"Aren't you a pretty little thing?" A voice slurred. Remy stopped, stumbling slightly, to see a man in mid forties, beer in hand looking at her.

She gave him a disgusted look. "Yeah. And you are apparently not."

"Mmmm...Feisty, just the way I like 'em!" Stumbling toward her he grabbed her arm.

"Get your hands off me or you'll regret it." She said, teeth clenched.

Not listening he dragged her toward an alley.

"Hey! You asshole! She said geroff her!" Spot growled, grabbing the guy and punching him.

The guy, so drunk, just fell to the ground unconcious.

Remy glared at the guy, then turned to Spot. "I could have handled it."

Spot, under the street lamp, could see the tear stains on her porcelain cheeks. She looked away, well aware of his stare.

"I know." Was all he said, the words Rowan had spoken, so passionately, echoing through his mind,"Spot here made Remy cry!"

Remy gave another sigh, "Spot, I..." she trailed off, then, she leaned over, pressing her lips onto his...

A/N: Ok... so your all gonna murder me in my sleep for ending it here right? well, i think this was pretty good chapter, so you should all review shout outzz to:

DreamlessMermaid: i took so long i know but here it is! um..i'll have to come up with a backround for him but i'm sure i can fill it in somewhere... so did this surprise you? it surprised me! i was like Whoa! Remy what are you doing? so... yeah well, thanks soooo much for the review! I hope u liked this chapter!

splashey: hehehe it ha sto be why he's so hot! lol! i had planned that...but it was still a shock to me! I'll get into the Michael thing lata. I kno Remy told it, but not ALL of it... i think...so i hope you liked this chapter! thanks sooo much for the review!

trucalifornian: It was still great to get a review! heres my update and i hoped it shocked you! lol! i'm not saying anything about the Spot/ Rowan thing. so your just gotta review and tell me to update ASAP so i'll get another chapter and you can lean more...hehehe anywho thanks soooo much for the review! i again hoped u liked this chapter!

The Third Fate: I like your pen name, and thanks! I'm glad u like! heres my update and i hope u like this also! thanks so much!

Pussycat: I've always been a bit modest about my writing, i honestly don't think im that good, but i thank you sooo much for the compliment! i'm ecstatic that you like it! thanks soooo much for the wonderful review!

hobbit1400: lol! i'm glad i'm in your story! i was on the second chapter and i saw the thing about another time traveller and i was like! hold up, that's something thats gonna happen in my story! and then when u said that your char. was undercover in your story and i had mentioned that, i was like 'Wow! great minds DO think alike!' lol! so well, THANKS soooo much for the review! your stories good so far! i like it lots! and i will! review, i'm only like, on chapter 14 tho, so ne who! i hope you like this chapter! thanks again for reviewing!

Gamble7: lol! heres more! and great sense on theh firestarter inkling...i tried not to make it too obvious. So thanks sooo much for the wonderful review! i hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Whew! 70 REVIEWSS! I"M SO HAPPY! maybe we can get to 80 and then 90 and then 100! i've never got to 100 reviews! (goes off daydreaming...) oh and review!


	13. Chapter 13 More Fighting?

Spot was shocked at first, then wrapping his arms around her, he deepened the kiss. Her lips were the most amazing thing he'd ever tasted. They were like fire, and they smelled of matches. Spot had always liked the smell of matches. 

After a moment the two pulled away. Remy's eyes were wide and while Spot looked into them he saw a raging battle.

"Spot, I...," It was the same thing she said before she kissed him, but this time the other side won, and she turned on her heel and fled.

He stopped himself from screaming her name, and forced himself to turn and head back to Brooklyn, giving her time to cool down.

Walking through the streets, he wondered what had made her kiss him. He stopped himself from contemplating the very confusing Remy Walker and sighed with relief as he made it over the Brooklyn Bridge.

The Lodging House wasn't far from the bridge and he entered it in minutes. Joker, Dust, and Beast were the only ones still awake and were sitting around playing poker. Beast was a girl newsie, though few knew. When Spot had asked her why she dressed like a guy, she said it was less hassle, and dressing like a woman didn't get you much respect.

Joker stood up and gave a goofy bow. "Ah! King Spot has arrived."

Spot glowered at him, "Are you drunk?"

"You'd think that, wouldn't you?" Beast said, slapping Joker lightly on the cheek.

"Hey, just cuz youse a goil doesn't mean I won't hit ya back!" Joker said, punching her on the arm.

Beast glared in return, then turned to the leader, "What's wrong, Spot?" she asked.

"Theres nothing wrong wit him," Joker said. "Is there?" The three turned to look at the leader of the Brooklyn newsies.

"No." Spot said shortly, then, "Go to bed, we got things to do tamorraw."

The three collected their winnings and headed up to bed. Beast stopped as the other two went into their room. "Spot?" She asked tentatively.

"Yeah, Beast?" He asked, staring out the window.

"Uh...well, I don't know how ta tell ya this, but, Raider stopped by while you was in Manhattan."

Spot whirled around. "What was he doing here?" He asked, his blue eyes flaming.

"He...He wanted to declare war..."

WITH REMY

Remy ran all the way to the Lodging House, wondering what had compelled her to kiss Spot Conlon. She pushed away the thought that she might actually like him, a voice saying somewhere that that was the only reason she ever picked fights with him so it would keep him away and save him from pain.

No, she thought, it was the saving bit, you've always had a thing for knights in shining armor to save damsels. That's the only rational explanation for the kiss.

But why was her stomach doing somersaults?

As she reached the Lodging House, she climbed up the fire escape, so not to wake anyone, heading for the roof. As her head appeared, she noticed someone else was already there.

"Remy! Thank God! Rowan was in a frenzy after he saw you leave. I made him go down stairs, cause he was annoying me with all that pacing he does." Jack exclaimed, hugging Remy.

In the few weeks the time travelers had been in 1899, Jack had become most like a brother to her. He watched out for them, knowing that the three didn't quite fit.

Pulling apart he looked at her. "What did Spot do?"

Remy looked down at the ground. "Well...," and she told him about all that had happened after she had left the stage, leaving out the small fact that they were Fire-Starters.

Jack sighed. "You kissed him?"

Dipping her head in embarrassment, Remy nodded.

It was quiet for a while, when finally Remy got the courage to look up at Jack she found him staring at her, sizing her up, and most likely wondering why she had done what she had done.

But, at that moment there was a racket below.

Jack and Remy both scrambled down the stairs, climbing through the boys' window, they came upon Rowan and Spot rolling around on the floor fighting.

"SPOT!" Jack exclaimed.

"ROWAN!" Remy shouted at the same time.

Remy and Jack ran over, pulling the two apart. And by this time all of the boys were awake, complaining loudly that Spot and Rowan disturbed their 'beauty sleep.'

Glaring at the boys, and silencing them, Remy turned Rowan around, who she had been holding back. "What is going on? God, you two are like children!"

Rowan looked relieved to see her. "Remy! I didn't know where you were at and then Spot came here without you and well..." he trailed off.

Spot, who was this time furious, wrenched away from Jack. "And he didn't give me time to explain!"

Everyone turned to look at Remy, who seemed to be the root of all the problems.

Remy ignored them, and turned to Rowan. "I've been here for about a half hour. I was on the roof talking to Jack."

The red haired boy scowled. "Coulda told me. I was worried sick!"

"Sorry." She turned to Spot. "Whats wrong?" she asked sensing that everything wasn't alright.

"Well, I found out that Raider visited my newsies the otha day. He told Beast that he'll be declaring war on Brooklyn."

A/N: that wasn't tooo cliffhanging was it? i dont think so. anywho thank yous to the following:

DreamlessMermaid: lol! the chapters are a bit shorter for the moment, i wanted to update, but i had only planned the beginning not the end so...yeah well i'm no where near the end yet! so we're good for now!

trucalifornian: Well, i updated! Rowan is sweet! gotta luv him! lol well, thanks for the review!

hobbit1400: ((looks around confused)) Him? lol! drumline incident? im confused! lol! well you'll hafta ask Tawny if you can kiss him, otherwise i don't mind! SEE? YOUR IN THIS CHAPTER! well heres this chapter! thanks for reviewin'!

Gamble 7: Thanks a bunch for reviewin'! Well, it was a very lucky guess! lol! well hope you enjoyed!

splashey: Ahh...heres the reaction! lol! thanks a billion for reviewin'! i'm glad i wasn't murdered! AND it's interesting! aha! thats good! thanks again for reviewing!

Queen of Doom: Nice name! i do have a twisted mind but shhh...dont tell anyone that theory! you might be on to sumthin... SAY NO MORE! except thank you for reviewing!

Pussycat: Thanks! im glad you like my writing! but, you gotta admit! i updated sooner then usual (so i felt a bit guilty...) thank you so much for reviewing!

Silky Conlon: lol love the name! wow! i got sisters reading my story ((starts jumping up and down)) THATS AWESUM! I had cousins, Splashey and Angel Fish 7, but sisters? i feel so loveded! lol! well im ecstatic that you like my story! tahnks so much for reviewin!

I jsut felt happy so i've been working on this chapter for three days...ya well please review! And i'm begging you guys (if it aint to much trouble) to go check out a story i just posted on Fiction press, i have the same pen name and the story is called, The Nothing. so, please? i wuv you guys! thanks again!


	14. Chapter 14 ThirtySecond Floor

Chapter 14! YAY! officially the longest story yet...I think...  
"Thirty-second Floor"

Remy woke up to the sun shining directly into her eyes. Giving a  
groan she rolled over -then remembered what today was. She jumped  
up. Wednesday. The meeting! She had a meeting with Jacob Lune!

She had asked the day off, and now she was nervous. She ran out the  
bedroom door, and into the guys'.

There were loud yells and curses, and she quickly closed her eyes  
and shut the door. "Sorry!" She called. "Ummm...Can one of you guys  
send out Rowan?"

A moment later Rowan stepped out, buttoning his shirt. It had been  
pretty quiet around Manhattan. Jack spent most of his time over in  
Brooklyn, helping Spot. Remy hadn't seen Spot since the night of  
the announcements, and she wasn't sure if she was glad or not.

"Reeeeemy? Oh, Reeeemy! Earth to Remy." Rowan said, waving a hand  
in front of her face.

"Sorry. Um, are you coming with me to meet Jacob Lune?"

"Sure. I'm kinda wondering so I don't mind." Rowan replied, as they  
moved out of the way of the door.

"Good. I don't want to go alone." Remy was relieved. All she had to  
worry about was getting there on time...OH SHIT!

"Oh shit!" She said out loud. "We gotta go!"

Rushing into the girls bunkroom, she threw on clothes then grabbed  
Rowan and they ran out the door.

Remy stared in astonishment at the large _Sun_ building before her. She had never thought about it before, but now that she was actually going into it, it seemed kind of intimidating.

"This is it." She said, and headed inside, Rowan trailing behind.

The front desk was huge, shiny and smooth from the constant polishing. The woman behind it glanced up at the pair. She was pretty, her dark brown hair was pulled in a tight  
bun, and a dark blue dress adorned her slim body. Remy was shocked, she had always perceived women of this nature to be working in some sort of factory. _Well, shows how much I know_, Remy thought.

"Can I help you?" The woman asked, scanning the two of them up and down with beady green eyes.

"Uh, we have an appointment with Jacob Lune." Remy said,  
unconsciously smoothing her clothes.

"Yes. He is expecting you," She said briskly, pulling out two red slips of laminated paper. "Thirty-second floor, second to the end on the right." She said, handing them the passes.

"Thank you." The two fire-starters said in unison, heading toward  
the elevators.

The elevators were slower, but in about two minutes they reached  
the thirty-second floor.

"Ok...Second to the end on right." Remy muttered, then stopped in  
front of a door, "Here!" The door read, '**Jacob Lune Executive  
Editor, Journilist**.'

They both took a deep breath, and Remy rose her hand and was just  
about to knock, when the door unexpectedly opened...

A/N: hehehehe! ok now go to the next chapter! I figured I'd post  
two cuz I took really long.

Thanks too:

Splashey: yes, WAR! AHHHHH! I seem to always have to put in war in  
my newsies fic...but I'm weird an I think War would be cool for the  
newsies. y'know all the drama...kinda like my life...hehehe okie  
well now you got TWO chapters! I expect a BILLION REVIEWS! well  
maybe not a billion...well this is a filler chapter so u dont gotta  
like it...but u can review ((hint hint)) okie well thank you for  
reviewin'! Luv Lots! (im really hyper cuz i got no school...)

DreamlessMermaid: U musta been THRILLED to get TWO chapters huh? i  
feel good! this chapter was short though, I wanted everything  
explained in one chapter...so ya! Thanks you sooooo much for  
reviewing! I needed to get these chapters up soon cuz I'll have no  
time...sniff...im in th eone acts for drama club! we only got a  
month so we're workin' hard! its fun! so...hope you liked both of  
these! thanks abillion!

Lilah: Thanks for reviewing! Guitar picks probably weren't. But  
thats not my character thats dreamless mermaids and she wwanted  
her guitar pick! We all are attached to some things...its sad...i'm  
attached to these hoopy earrings...I have like a billion other  
earrings but i'm always wearing the hoops. They just look so darn  
good! ((blushes)) can't ya just see the modesty? lol j/k so thanks  
for reviewing!

hobbit1400: Ahh! waste of an M&M! ((holds bag of M&Ms close to me))  
unless it was a yellow one ((makes a face)) I dont like the yellow  
ones!...ok im weird i kno...THANKS SO MUCH! i luv being in  
stories...Its like its not even me...no comment to that stupid  
statement...okie well thanks a million for the review!hope u like  
these two chapters ((gasp))TWO! hehehe thansk again hope u like!

Silky Conlon: KITTY! ((pets kitty)) okie u were a bad kitty but ur  
so darn CUTE! ((coughs)) ok so ur hair is fake? alright i sound  
really stupid today...what i mean is its a character of ur's hair?  
KOOL! i like my hair when i use Dove shampoo...((dreams of the  
shampoo)) KITTY! hehehe! my Kitties here right now! pretty kitty!  
what r u doing kitty no dont do thatksjdfl;hsdfjniosdhfj...thansk a  
LOT Shadow! ((sulks, then perks up)) Question! Raider is the leader  
of...i think..i think! CONEY ISLAND! ha! i got it! anyway hes the  
leader of Coney Island and he wants land territory, specifically  
Brooklyn territory. They talk about it in chapter 7. so he declared  
war on Spot. I know wat a Bastard! ((turns to Raider)) leave my  
Spotty Alone u meany!

trucalifornian: well atleast u reviewed! and now u have two chapters  
to review and read! hehehe! well short and sweet i hope u like this  
and the next chapter too! and don't worry it probably won't end for  
a little bit longer. probably not till the twenties or sumthin...i  
don't know. well thanks sooooooo much!

SilverConlon: It wasn't that bad of a cliffie was it? o well heres  
TWO CHAPTERS! I know u all are excited! u can't deny it! welll  
thanks a zillion for reviewing! I hope u like these two chapters!  
thank you!

this story is one review less then having the most of my stories  
((rasies eyebrows)) u know what that means don't ya? i think ur all  
psychic cuz u know i'm gonna say REVIEW! heheh told u ur all  
psychics!


	15. Chapter 15 Meeting Lune

Chapter 15 Meeting Lune

A man stood before her. He looked a bit shocked to see her, and he  
took a step back. "Ms. Walker." He breathed. He had dirty blonde  
hair and blue gray eyes. He looked about twenty-five, twenty-six.  
Tired, lanky, underfed and solemn, were things Remy would  
describe him as.

"Mr. Lune." She said, and he stepped to the side to let her in. "This is Rowan, my friend." She introduced him as they all took a seat.

"Nice to meet you." They both said.

Silence. Then, "How was your travel here, Ms. Walker?" Jacob Lune  
asked.

"Besides the fact that I'm now stuck back in the turn of the  
century, not bad." Remy replied, a bit sassily. Secretly, she knew  
she was lieing. Coming to this time had somehow been the best thing  
that ever happened to her.

He analyzed her. "You know, Remy, you look just like your mother.  
Except the hair. Hers was one color." He smiled slightly, "So you  
want to know everything?"

"Everything." Rowan and Remy said at the same time.

"Well, I was very good friends with your parents." He started,  
looking directly at Remy. "We were scientist, the low ones. The ones  
laughed at for looking for Time Travel. We were sure there was a  
way.

"We spent day and night testing ideas. Experiments. And with the  
long nights spent, your mother and father fell in love. They married  
one night after having a success in the lab. We proved that you can  
move things in time. We moved a sandwich from our time to two  
minutes ahead. It was amazing." Jacob looked starry eyed at the old  
memory.  
"Now, though, came the challenge. Going into the Past. One night,  
after Maria told us she was pregnant with you, we were testing with  
Magnesium and Zinc when an explosian happened. The next thing  
we knew, we were a hundred years in the past."

Jacob looked up to see his two listeners staring on in amazement.  
"But...how?" Rowan choked out.

"We were never quite sure. But, then we realized you needed  
numbers. Numbers and an object to link you. Kevin realized that with  
the combination of Zinc and Magnesium it mixed things up. It took  
his shirt size 9/8 and my jersey number, nineteen. I had worn it that  
day, supporting my team, the New York Knicks." He gave a embarassed  
look.

Lune cleared his throat, then continued his story, "It made the  
number 1899. So there we were, summer of 1899 and in the middle of a  
strike. One night your mother was wearing the shirt and pants that she had Traveled in. She was transported back to the time we were in before, witnessed her and your father's  
death, and saw that you belonged here. She never told me the exact  
story, but thats what Kevin told me. She found her way back and they  
made plans. That's about it."

The silence was deafening. "So that's the story?" Remy asked.

"Yes."

So that explained everything, the Time Travelers' Tale. Remy didn't  
know how to take it. She had slept in her pants a couple of times, but  
had never gone back. Maybe she wasn't supposed to.

That also explained the objects. If they wished to get back, they could.

Her heart fell. Would she need to leave? Or better yet, could  
she _ever _leave?

A/N: there you go. i'll try and update soon. Hope you enjoyed!  
please REVIEW! (I expect LOTSA reviews!)

Joker is Poker with a J


	16. Chapter 16 No 'HearttoHearts' Today

Chapter 16 No 'Heart-to-Hearts' Today

Rowan and Remy walked silently back to the Lodging House. They had nothing to say. What did you say after you found out how to time travel, and that your parents invented it?

Along the way, they ran into Beast.

"You're Remy, right?" The girl asked.

The fire-started looked at the girl hesitantly, "Yeah..."

"Spot wants ta see ya. He says ta meet him at the Brooklyn Bridge at three." Beast replied. She didn't even wait for Remy to agree, just turned and walked away.

Remy puzzled after the girl, then looked at the clock tower. 2:45. Great, didn't even give her a chance.

"See ya, Rowan. We'll talk to Tawny later, okay?"

The red haired boy nodded. "Yeah, okay. See ya."

Remy quickly jogged off in the direction she thought the Brooklyn Bridge was in. Okay, she wasn't entirely sure, but she had a pretty good sense of direction. She didn't use it a lot, but it made up for her clumsiness.

About thirty minutes later, Remy arrived at the Brooklyn Bridge, thoroughly annoyed and very angry.

Spot stood not far off, staring down into the watery depths of the Hudson River. "Hey." She greeted, not really in the mood to have a 'Heart-to-Heart.'

The Brooklyn newsie turned. "What took ya so long?" He asked, annoyance in his voice.

"A number of things, and if you want me to scream at you, ask away." Spot considered a moment, then opened his mouth to speak.

She cut him off. "Why'd you ask me here?"

Spot Conlon rolled his eyes. "It's against the law ta tawk ta ya?" He asked sarcastically.

"Spot...I'm not in the mood." She growled, glaring at him a thousand daggers.

He glared right back, after all, he was the leader of the Brooklyn newsies. "I just wanted ta see ya. I been busy with Coney Island and haven't seen ya in a while. Wondered how ya been, Rowan and Tawny, too." He couldn't just tell her that he was worried about her. Coney Island was looking for a weakness in him, he couldn't be seen with her. He shouldn't even _be_ here with her.

"Fine." Remy replied, shrugging slightly. "How's the Brooklyn newsies?" She hoped they didn't have to many casualties. Everyone knew Coney was picking out Brooklyn newsies and soaking them.

"Atleast five soaks a day." Spot told her. "The goils are doin' all dey can, but some need a docta and I don't got the money foah it." He needed to tell someone. He was scared for his newsies, and angry that anyone tried to hurt them. Spot was leader because he was respected, and, though it wasn't shown to outsiders, he cared for his newsies. Everyone was a brother to him, his family in some ways.

He had sworn to himself years ago, that he wouldn't surrender leadership to just any newsie. They had to love Brooklyn, have faith they'd always make it, and care for the newsies they were responsible for.

A silence hung over the two, then suddenly a small boy came running up. "SPOT!" He yelled. When the leader turned to face him, he stopped.

"Winter! What is it?" Spot asked the boy. They boy fit his name very well, his hair was a shocking white, his eyes an almost translucent blue.

"Well, I was walkin' back with Logo when we hoid noises from an alley. Logo told me to stay put while he checked on it. It turned out that some Coney Islanders were soakin' Joker. Three against one. Logo told me to get you, so I'm here now." Winter said this all really fast.

It took a moment to sink in, then Remy gently grabbed the boy. "Lead the way."

Spot grabbed her, not as gently. "No. You ain't comin'. Go back ta Manhattan. You'll be safe. If Coney sees ya, you'll be a target."

Remy's chin jutted out in defiance. "Too bad then, I'm not going to crawl back to Manhattan. I'm going to help Joker and Logo. C'mon we can't waste any time arguing."

Blue eyes cold with anger, Spot admitted, "Fine, your right, can't  
waste time. But ya bettah keep up. Show the way, Winter."

Winter was shocked by this girl. She was gorgeous, and she defied Spot Conlon. Did Winter have a story the guys wouldn't believe or what?

The three set off on a run, dancing through the crowds, dodging carts, knocking fruit baskets over. Anything to get to their friends faster.

"Here!" The small boy shouted. They flew into the alley and stopped.

"Shit!" Spot swore ferociously.

A/N: What happened? I know bad chapter for Thanksgiving huh? Sry but I wanted to save the next bit for the next chapter! so umm...I want to get this posted, so i'm not gonna thank you all individually, so THANK YOU ALL! WONDERFUL BEAUTIFUL REVIEWERS! you guys are awsumly awsum!

So hope you all liked, please review! thankys! (happy thanksgiving!)


	17. Chapter 17 Lavender's Blue

Chapter 17 Lavender's Blue

Logo was on the ground, unconscious and unmoving. Remy quickly went over, knelt down and felt his pulse. "He's hurt bad, but if we get him to a doctor, he should be fine." She glanced around. "Where's Joker?"

But they didn't find out because out of nowhere, five burly Coney Islanders appeared in the alley way. "Well, well, well, Spot Conlon, alone and defenseless." The guy who spoke caught sight of Remy. "Or almost completely alone."

Spot's eyes narrowed. "Hmm...Surprised to see you Raider, thought you'd have your little minions do all the dirty work."

Raider was definately the opposite of Spot. He had bleach blonde hair, and dirty brown eyes. He was muscular and thick, and not the greatest looking guy. You could tell he was a leader by force.

"I don't need them to soak the likes of you. I can take you one on one." He sneered.

Spot cocked an eyebrow. "Yeah, five against two is fair. Where's Joker? Dump his body in the sewers?"

"Haha. No but, that's a good idea. Couple of my guys took him to Coney Island. Figured he'd spill information." He cast an approving look at Remy. "Hello, gorgeous."

Remy wasn't in the mood, her eyes danced with fire, and little flames caressed her fingers and ran through her hair. She turned to Winter, ignoring Raider, and said, "Go and get reinforcements. I'm sure Raider will let you pass, considering it is quite unfair for four against one."

Raider looked around. "Hey, honey, it's five against two."

The red eyed girl finally turned to him, a sly smirk on her face. "Sure. But you just said you'd take Spot one on one, so that leaves the other four to me." She smiled again, a very devious one, as the fire in her eyes built up.

Spot noticed the flames. "You can't, Remy. You might kill one of them."

"Naw, only burn them. Scar them maybe. But, not kill." The flames had engulfed her common sense, the anger boiled below the surface. "Besides, they hurt Logo and are prepared to kill us, should we show them the mercy they wouldn't grant us?"

Spot stayed silent. Raider gave a bark of laughter. "Spot Conlon, taking orders from a _girl_. Boys, I want her. When we leave, we'll be taking her with us."

The guys all smirked, Spot gave a growl. "You'll have to go through me first."

They didn't notice Winter sneaking past them, his features and white hair blending with the now falling snowflakes.

"Quit the talk, Coney, let's fight." Remy growled, and she jumped at the closest guy.

Spot went for Raider and the other three went for Remy and the guy rolling on the ground. It happened in a blur, and the first scream came from the guy who reached her first. She was by this time enveloped in fire, and very deadly. The guy who touched her first flew back, his hand burned and the next guy reached her, he too fell away from being burned.

The last guy dodged her, but in a moment went back, only to get burned, too. Remy stood up. The guy she had tackled had burn marks all over him, and he was bawling his eyes out. She leaned closer and he jerked away. "I suggest you bring Joker back, or I'll hunt you down, and...let's just say you'll be without skin."

The boy whimpered, then jumped up and ran away, the other three hot on his heels. She turned, her anger slowly ebbing away, and looked toward Spot and Raider.

Astonishingly, Spot was winning. His small frame gave him more speed to dodge blows, giving back twice as much. It wasn't before long that Raider dodged away, screaming curses to Spot and Brooklyn.

But Spot didn't leave unscathed. He had a bruise under his eye, cuts over his hands and cheeks, and his knuckles hadn't quite healed over from the night he had punched a wall, and were now reopened wounds.

He looked exhausted and he slowly slid down the wall. "You didn't kill anyone did you?" He asked through heavy breathing.

"Naw, just burned them a little bit. But, the one will be bringing back Joker, I made sure of that." She replied, sitting on the ground with him. "You all right?"

Spot shrugged. "Just tired." But his dignity had been a little bruised. He didn't like what Raider had said about him taking orders from Remy. She had even taken down three guys at one time. 'But if you were a fire-starter like that, you'd be able to take down that many and more,' A little voice said. He had to admit he was glad she didn't interfere with him and Raiders' scuffle.

"Well, let's get you and Logo back." She said, standing back up. She held out her hand, and Spot took it. Together they lifted up Logo and were just coming out of the alley when back up came.

Beast was there along with five others. "We heard Coney was here." She breathed.

"Was," Spot said. "Mind helpin' us?"

A couple of guys came forward and took Logo to hoist his heavy arms around their shoulders, "Thanks." Remy said.

"Well, what happened?" Beast asked, as the guys went ahead and Spot, Remy, and the aforementioned lagged behind.

"Spot, me, and Winter were cornered by five Coney islanders, but we scared them away, after Spot kicked Raiders' ass." Remy filled in.

Beast grinned. "Wish I'd have seen it."

Spot and Remy shared a glance, then shrugged. When they reached the Lodging House, Remy made Spot lay down. "Don't worry, no one will bother you." She insisted. "I'll make sure Logo is fine."

She cleaned up Spot, wrapped his hand, and then went to check on Logo. After spending an hour on him and calling a doctor, she went back to see how Spot was doing.

He was asleep. She watched him sleep, then thought of a song she had gotten from a little girl. The little girl had had a book of the Disney's Princesses, and they had buttons you pushed for music and you sang the songs. Remy had sang all the songs to the girl everynight, but her favorite was Lavender's Blue, the song with Princess Aurora and Prince Phillip. Taking a small breath, she began to sing the short song:

"Lavender's Blue, dilly, dilly  
Rosemary's Green  
When you are King, dilly, dilly  
I shall be Queen."

She smiled slightly at the thought. Then, turning red, quickly left the room. She needed to go back to Manhattan.

A/N: okie theres chapter 17, pretty fast updating, huh? Well, i'm excited because I love this story (modest aren't i?) lol. But I know how it's gonna end, so I just gotta fill in the spaces...so thanks to my wonderful reviewers!

hobbit1400: See? your in this again! I have to get my other ccs in it some more, I haven't had a place to put them in...so thats probably why I only got three reviews last chapter. I though someone was gonna yell at me, but I musta used a lot of Cliffhangers, you guys get used to 'em. Anyway! you better update soon! hehehe! I update so u should! lol j/k anywho thanks for reviewing! I hope u liked this chapter!

Lady Sorciere: thanks! i have fun with cliffhangers! Awsum!I want to have a murder mystery party! lol! I understand now! YAY! lol you owned a Brothel? My dad wants to own one! ((looks around)) too much info sry! lol! I'm in a one act thats a murder mystery...so I guess that'll hafta do. I'm a con artist, so thats fun...anywho thanks for the review! I hope you liked this chapter, and glad you rejoined!

splashey: Winter is adorable. But, see? this is what happens next! (but i guess you already figured it out) XD! lol okie well, Thanks sooo much for reviewing! I hoped you liked this chapter, too!

Dodger Murphy: sadly, yes, Joker is stolen! sniff! Glad you think it's great, Hope you liked and u think this is a fast update (i think it is...) anywho, thanks again!

So thanks to all who reviewed and those of you reading (tho i'd love u even more if u reviewed) I hoped you enjoyed this Chapter of a really long titled Newsie fic!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything u recognize and I don't own Lavender's Blue, that belongs to Disney too, I think...


	18. Chapter 18 A Little Game of Football

Chapter 18 A Little Game of Football

Remy hurried across the Brooklyn Bridge, hoping not to be stopped by anyone, and only stopping herself to pick up a football that was abandoned on the sidewalk.

Throwing it upand catching it, Remy walked leisurely down the sidewalk, thinking about home. She didn't miss much about the future, but she did feel a bit guilty for dragging Rowan and Tawny all the way here. Cars, she missed working on finely tuned machines, the smell of oil and gas, and the sound of a very nice engine, she missed it so much!

Continuing to toss the ball in the air, she thought about football. It'd be fun  
to play. Remy had always liked playing football, especially tackling. Especially tackling Rowan. He could be such a wuss! She smiled at the thought.

"Remy!"A voice yelled. Turning, Remy was met with Dazzle running toward her.

"Hey!" Remy said, stopping to let the girl catch up.

Dazzle slowed as the two began walking. "What's that?" Dazzle asked, pointing at the football.

"A football." The fire-starter replied, catching it and tossing it.

"A...what?" The brown-haired girl asked.

"A football...You don't know what a football is?" Remy asked, almost dropping the ball.

"No." The girl replied, "Should I?"

"Well, I guess not. Where I come from, most people know it. I just assumed...Oh, well. Wanna learn?" Remy asked.

"I guess...It couldn't hurt."

Smiling widely, the two entered the square where most of the boys were hanging out. Racetrack came jumping over. "I won a dolla foity five!"He exclaimed, hopping around.

"Congrats!" Remy said, her mood lifted with the sight of the happy newsies.

Rowan looked over at the two and waved. Remy glanced over at Dazzle,  
who blushed. "You like him!" Remy giggled, elbowing the girl.

Dazzle's face turned beet red. "No comment."

Remy smiled, things she did here, like gossip with who liked whom, she'd never do back home. Somehow it was different here.

"Hey, Rowan!" Remy and Dazzle said as they came upon the red haired boy.

"Hey! I won sixty cents!" He said excitedly. "I've never been good at poker." He told Dazzle, blushing slightly.

"Well, ya need some sense." Remy replied, clapping him on the back,  
"'Cause we're going to play some FOOTBALL!"

Rowan winced. "Not football. I thought I was away from that!"

The fire-starter gave a cheesy smile, "When you're with me, Rowan, you're never away from football."

Mush, Blink, Hollywood, Striker, Blitz, Racetrack, Jack, Skittery, Pocket, and Tawny had gathered around.

Tawny groaned, "Not football."

Smiling wickedly, Remy said, her voice superior, "Yes, football. And  
Rowan and I shall be captains, you ten, our experimental mice!"

Rowan rolled his eyes. "Remy, you're losing it."

"No, I've never had it to begin with," Remy corrected."So, my first choice will be all the girls, leaving you with all the boys, so it's boys vs. girls."

"Wait, how'd ya play?" Mush asked.

"I'll explain as we head to the park." Remy said, walking off. Everyone followed hesitantly.

Remy explained the rules of football as they walked, and when they got to the park, they had a general idea on the game.

"Ok, me and Rowan will be quarterbacks, seeing as we know it the best. Line up please. Boys facing girls."

The ten lined up, each across from the person they liked, except Dazzle. "Uhh, Remy, I think youse forgot me."

Remy hit her hand to her head, "Crap! We need someone else! Coulda swore we were even." She mumbled to herself.

"I'll play."A voice said from behind.

Remy flew around. "Spot! You're supposed to be in bed!" She said angrily, turning a little red as she thought about the song she had sang to him.

"I can't stay in a bed foah long." He replied. "Let's play."

He joined the boys side, and they all lined up. Remy got behind Tawny, "Blue forty two, seven HUT!"

And the game started. It was funny to see them all go tearing after everyone, and easy to see the boys holding back. Remy tossed to Tawny who tossed to Striker who scored the first touch down.

"WOOT!" Striker screamed, "I scored! D'you see that?"

The girls all smiled and clapped her on the back. Remy nodded in approval, then turned on Rowan. "Rowan Miguel Conlon!" She shouted at him, going over in his face.

"Aww, Remy, did ya gotta say my middle name?" Rowan asked, looking at her in despair.

Remy took a deep breath and addressed the boys, "This is FOOTBALL,  
you hairy-back Mary's! I don't want ya holding back 'cause we're  
girls. This is a dirty game, and it's gonna be played that way. So get mad, and get bad! Or else we're gonna kick your butts, and never let you forget it!"

The guys all stared at Remy. She was scary when she was mad! They watched as she turned on her heel, and yelled, "Huddle!" to the girls.

Rowan gave a sigh, "Get the horror off your faces, we got a game to play. And she won't let us live it down, trust me. She calls me a wuss everytime we play. She's VERY competitive. Now, get in a huddle."

The boys gathered round, "Alright, let's see...ummm, Jack, I'm gonna  
throw to you, Spot, block Remy. Get her away, she's the good one,  
all the girls aren't exactly sure, without Remy they fall. Mush and Blink, go down to the goals, get pass the line, and try to stay open. Jack, you're gonna throw to who ever is open. All right? Break!"

Getting behind Spot, Rowan shouted, "Seventy-four, eighty-three...HUT!" Again, the game went into action, and the boys' play was carried out successfully as Mush caught the flying ball, making an awesome touchdown.

"WOOHOOO!" The boys all shouted.

"Wait...how many points we got?" Blink asked.

"They count by seven, so we're each at seven points." Rowan explained.

Blink made an 'o' with his mouth, and then joined the huddle.

"Ok, girls. We're gonna show these little girls how to play _real_football." Remy said, angrily. Spot had tackled her real good, probably the first guy ever to tackle her, and had then stayed on top of her, smiling. It made her so made at his comfort. So convinced they were gonna win, yuck! She'd show them.

About an hour later, the score was 28 to 35, boys, and Remy was in an even worse mood. "One more touchdown. We'll tie. Then, we'll sneak another in and then the game will be over." Remy told the girls in the huddle.

"Why?" Blitz asked.

"Because it'll be dark, and that's when we agreed to end it." Remy said, exasperated.

"When?" asked Hollywood, puzzlement written on hers, and everyone elses' face.

"Oh...must've been to Rowan I agreed that...oh well, we only got till sundown to show these cockless boys how to win football."

The girls all shared looks, Remy was getting weirder. "Ok, Dazzle  
I'm throwing to you. Got it? No dropping it like last time. You'll throw it to Hollywood, who'll throw it to Pocket," she looked at Pocket, "who'll be in the goal zone to catch it. Got it?" At the nods, Remy yelled, "BREAK!"

Lining up, they faced eachother. Girl against boy, good against evil. Yelling, Remy shouted, "We do this for the women who are pushed around by men, HUT!"

The play followed through, but the timing was wrong. Pocket scored a touchdown as the sun faded. "NO!" Remy screamed, as the girls congratulated Pocket.

"Take a chill pill, Rem. It's a tie." Blink said, throwing an arm around her.

She gave a glare of ice, and muttered so darkly Blink had to take a step back, "I hate ties."

Rowan laughed, also coming over. "Remy, cool it. We don't want you burning down Central Park."

"Why would she do that?" Jack asked, him and Spot joining them.

Rowan gave a nervous laugh, "Because of her hot temper." he replied,  
his voice straining slightly. Dazzle came over.

"Awww, Rowan, your voice hurt? I'll take care of you!" And she led him away, heading toward the Lodging House, a blushing Rowan  
following next to her.

Remy's anger dissipated as she looked longingly after Rowan. Lucky bastard, he gets to fall in love, Remy thought, not that I believe in it, she added.

"Well, I'm heading back. Coming, Blink?" Blink nodded, then him and Jack ran to catch up with Hollywood and Tawny.

She gets to fall in love, too, Remy thought, as Jack made Tawny laugh. She was happy for them, but she felt a twinge of pain...and jealousy? No.

Shaking her head, Remy gave a sigh and turned to pick up the football. Spot stood there, the football in one hand and a cigarette poking out of his mouth.

"Smoking's bad for you." She commented, taking the football.

Spot shrugged. "Oh, well. Everyone's gotta die eventually."

Turning back she started walking toward the lodging house. Spot quickly matched her pace. "So..." He said, tossing his cigarette.

"So..." Remy said, giving a yawn.

"Am I boring you that bad?" Spot asked, watching her from the corner of his eye.

"Nope, just tired. Long day. Used a lot of energy."

"Oh." He said, then, slowed down as they came upon the lodging house. "Remy..." he started.

She stepped on the first step and turned back to him as he said her name. They came eye level, and she looked at him expectantly.

Leaning forward, his lips gently brushed hers, "When I'm King you shall be Queen." He whispered gently, and he turned and went  
whistling down the street.

A/N: ((starts cackling evilly!)) MWHAHAHAHA! okie! did ya'll like?  
It was super fun to write! so anywho, Merry Christmas if I don't  
update by then! so anywho SHOUTOUTZZ:

Hobbit1400: Sry u weren't in this one. I have all my other CC's, but  
I couldn't get ya in. So, I hoped ya like this anyway, I tried to make it funny, Thanks sooo much for the review! I really appreciate it!

Dodger Murphy: Glad it was a good update, hope this one didn't take to long. It was going to be boring, so I threw in a fun game of Football! So, hoped you liked this chapter! Thanks so much for the review!

splashey: Yup yup! Remy does kick ass...and Spot! lol! Hope you like  
this chapter too! A little entertainment, but sadly, the last bit of fun for a while...((sniff)) I have to start writing bad news and stuff, ((tear)) o well, I still hope u like! Thanks for the review!

Everybody else, pleeeeeease review! i'm like, THREE away from having  
a hundred sooo please review and tell me that u like (or hate). so n e who c ya'll lata!


	19. Chapter 19 A Nickel for Your Thoughts

Chapter 19 A Nickel for your Thoughts

Remy swung her legs over the side of the roof. Whistling, she kicked them against the wall while watching the last rays of the sun die and contemplating a certain newsboy.

All right, she would admit it. After all this time, she had begun to have feelings for him. She couldn't help it. She loved fighting with him and when his blue eyes cut deep into hers, everything felt right. After all that had happened in this time, in this place, he was the person that she thought of the most.

Michael, however, was the complete opposite. Michael had been shy, sweet and insanely nice. A treatment she hadn't had enough of back in her time. But now she had friends, and she suddenly welcomed the fights and spouts her and Spot had shared. She loved his surprise when she gave a very unlady-like retort, and his funny comebacks that, had they not been fired at her, she would have laughed at.

Jerking suddenly to the sound coming from the fire escape, Remy turned to face the new arrival.

"Hey." Pocket said, gently getting off the fire escape.

"Hey." Remy replied, patting the seat next to her.

Pocket smiled, and sat down happily next to the fire-starter. Grinning, she asked,"How's Spot?"

Remy jerked her head at the brunnette, "Oh, come on, Remy. I saw him kiss you." Pocket said, laughter flitting across her blue green eyes.

Face burning, Remy turned away, leaving no comment.

Finally, Remy asked, "What's it to you?"

Pocket shrugged, gazing out across the now star studded, black velvet sky. "Nothing, really. Just surprised." Seeing the look on Remy's face she gave a small giggle. "Not that he wouldn't like you. I can see why he likes you. I'm just surprised he found somebody to like."

"Meaning..." Remy urged.

"You haven't heard the 'Tragedy of Spot Conlon?'" Remy shook her head, wondering what that could possibly mean. "I guess not. I just figured...Well, oh, well..." Pocket trailed off a moment, then, "You really wanna know what happened? It's the reason Spot hasn't had a girl in about a year and a half."

Remy stared into Pockets' eyes a moment, then nodded firmly.

Pocket took a breath, then began, "Well, about a year and a half ago a girl stumbled into the lodging house. She was like nothing any of us had ever seen: beautiful, educated, and different. Like you, Remy. But almost the complete opposite. Her long hair was a silver metallic color, not at all usual. And her eyes were such an ice blue they could cut right through you. She sure did stick out in a crowd.

"Because of her silvery hair, we all called her Nickel. She was the sweetest. She was always in a good mood and she made a habit of playing with the younger kids. She was just so full of life." Pocket gave a bitter laugh. "Like I said, the opposite of you."

Remy looked taken aback. "Excuse me?"

"No offense, Rem, but we all notice the sadness in your eyes. That moment of solemness that makes its way into your eyes when you think no one is paying you any mind. And the anger. We all see it. You get angry rather easily."

Looking away, Remy only said, "Continue, please."

"Anyway, it wasn't long she was there when Spot came to us on one of his frequent visits. Everyone noticed the look of wonder in his eyes when they landed on the pretty, happy face of Nickel. It seemed to everyone that these two would spend the rest of their lives together." Pocket looked out into the darkness, a wistful look etched upon her features.

Finally, shaking her head, Pocket went on, "But good things never last, Rem. I don't know if anyone's told you that. But Nickel and Spots' story proves it. Love doesn't always win. Anywho, after they started going out, everyone noticed the change. Spot was in a better mood, not as strict, and Nickel? She was everyone's sunshine. She'd dancearound, and sing to wake all the boys up. Like you, she had a wonderful voice. I'd love to hear her voice again. She was like my best friend.

"But, one night she went to Brooklyn with Spot," Pocket eyes welled up. "And, in the middle of the night, Spot comes running into the lodging house, banging doors, screaming at the top of his lungs." Pocket blinked back the tears, her voice now choking up. "'Jack!' he screamed, shaking Jack so hard, 'Jack! Wake up!' Tears actually streamed down his face, and those of us who had woke up looked on in astonishment. We couldn't think for a moment that Spot Conlon was actually crying.

"'Jack!' he cried a third time, and there, right in the lodging house he fell down crying. None of us ever mentioned it. We never talked to him afterwards about it. But, as Jack threw on his clothes, he crouched down, 'What'sa matter, Spot? What's wrong?' Jack asked, his voice never more gentler.

"We watched Spot as he hiccuped his response. Him and Nickel had had a fight, and he couldn't find her. He told us he searched everywhere." Tears were now running down Pockets' face. Remy, not good in these situations, but listening with tearfilled eyes also, gently wrapped her arms around the girl. "He came to Manhattan, hoping she'd be there...but she wasn't!" Pocket gave a sob.

Pulling away, Pocket looked back to the city, anger flaring up. "We found out the next day she'd been found in an alley. Raped and shot, but still alive. They rushed her to the hospital but the doctors couldn't save her. She'd been there, in the alley, all night, and sick with Pneumonia. The doctors could have saved her if she had been there earlier. Spot blamed the doctors, and there he lost it, and we all knew it. His life and his love had died. The only thing that love can't fight is death, Remy. And it hadjust stolen Spots'. We all went to the funeral. We put in all our money, Manhattan and Brooklyn, to buy her a nice casket and tombstone." Pocket gave a small sniffle. "After that, Spot wasn't the same..."

Pocket got up abruptly, and walked away, down the fire escape and left Remy with her thoughts.

All over again, Remy got angry. Spot had told her she had never loved Michael. She had been mad at him, thinking that he had never known love, therefore he wouldn't know. But now she was angry at herself. She had been prejudice, judging without all the facts.

She had judged someone before she knew everything, and she hated when people did that to her. And now she had done it to Spot. Now she had to go find him to apologize. She wanted to say something, anything, to take away that pain of losing someone you loved. She knew that feeling and she hated it. She hated that Spot knew that feeling almost just as well as she did.

Standing, Remy jumped quickly down the fire-escape. She didn't stop at the window, but rather headed down to the street. More exactly, to Brooklyn. Even more precisely, to Spot Conlon.

A/N: Hey! An update, you probably all like ((wide eyed)) hehehe! Well, last chapter I only got two reviews, so those who aren't reviewing had to suffer, (they coulda begged in a review...) but anyway, I was just like, 'Where did all my wonderful reviewers go?' and I was sad. You people gotta let me know if my writing is starting to suck. I need to know! I actually like this chapter though, I almost cried typing it, and I DON'T CRY! (my mommy once called me a robot((sniff)))...) Anywho, thanks a BIZZILION to my wonderful TWO REVIEWERS! I love you two, and I'm sorry you had to wait because I have lazy readers...( I still love you guys, it just u made me feel that my writing sucks, tho i think it's got a lot better then it was.) alright, well this is getting to be a really long A/N so i'm just going to ask nicely for you all to review, Please? I'll give you a rice krispies treat!

(Note to Dani: It was a bitter laugh b/c of the fact that Nickel was full of life and now she's dead.)

Truly,  
Joker is Poker with a J


	20. Chapter 20 Trouble in Brooklyn

Chapter 20 Trouble in Brooklyn

Remy did her best to find her way to the Brooklyn lodging house. She only had to backtrack once, and she reprimanded herself mentally for not paying attention.

When she finally came in sight of the ramshackle building, she gave a silent thank you. But that slowly washed away when she realized the lights were on and newsies were milling around out front. She didn't stop to wonder why, and at such a late hour, but rather quickened her pace.

As she got closer, one rather large boy grabbed her arm. She faintly remembered him as one of the back up newsies that had come earlier that day. "Wheah ya think you're goin', whore?" His amber eyes flashing warningly.

She gave her best glare and smiled inwardly in satisfaction as he removed his hand from her arm. "I accept your apology from calling me such a disrespectful name so long as you tell me what's wrong."

Remy wanted to laugh as his eyes fell to the ground. Rowan always said her glare could freeze people in their tracks. He'd always laugh after that because there was nothing about a fire starter that really struck anyone as 'Cool.'

"Well-" He started, but was cut off by Beast flying out.

"Remy! Thank Gawd! We could use moah help. I sent a kid ta 'Hattan. Did he get ta you foist? Is he gettin' Jack, too?" She said it in such a rush, it took Remy a moment to get caught up.

"No, I didn't see no kid, I was coming to talk to Spot. But, now I'm worried. What's going on?"

Beast sighed. "We's so stupid. We let these two Coney Island boys in. 'Dey had Joker, barely alive, and 'dey said 'dey needed ta tawk ta Spot. Spot took 'em in his office room and locked tha door. We didn't realize until recently 'dey still hadn't come out. When Ritz heah knocked tha door down, we found Spot and tha two guys gone. And we's pretty soah 'dey got him."

Remy contemplated her new information. This wasn't good, Brooklyn without a leader. The second in command down, and one of his brothers. It wasn't good at all.

It was official. This was now war.

Heaving a sigh, Remy started, "Well, we'll need to get him out. Do you have scouts? Do they know where he's being held?"

Beast anxiously glanced around, then pulled Remy into the Lodging House. When they were inside, she answered, "Yeah. Spot's 'Boids' are out spyin', but we ain't gotten a woid back."

Casting a glance out the window, Remy thought. They needed a plan. They needed first to find out wjay all the spies know, then think of a war tactic to scare Coney Island. Scare them enough so they'd be careless and Remy could get inside. Once inside, all she had to do was get Spot out. And then everything would work out.

Focusing her sight on the outside, she watched as a thick fog rolled in. With it were a flurry of snowflakes...and cover.

Turning around, the imaginary lightbulb shining brilliantly, Remy grinned "I got it. All right, here's what we gotta do..."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

About an hour later, when the lodging house was dark and a clock in the distance chimed midnight, only two figures stood in front of the lodging house. One sat on the steps, leg shaking up and down. The other paced back and forth.

Suddenly, footsteps could be heard. Not but a moment later, two more figures solidified out of the thick fog.

The girl, for it was a girl, on the step stood up. The person pacing stopped and looked at the new arrivals as well.

Both figures were lean, tall, and lanky. They seemed to hug the shadows and kiss the night. The first figure smiled at the girl on the step when he came into view of the two. He recognized her, but he did not recognize the brown and red haired girl that stood on the sidewalk.

Remy guessed that these were Spots "Boids" and gave a hand out to shake. "Remy Walker." She introduced.

The closest boy shook her hand first. "Slink Fair." He told her, and he was anything but fair. His eyes were a deep blue, almost as dark as the night sky. His hair was long, pulled back in a pony tail. It seemed equal to the night.

Now, the other boy, while still being lanky was also rather muscular. Remy felt his strength when he shook her hand second, and introduced himself as, "Venger Rube." While his hair was short it was the same, if not darker, then Slinks'. But his eyes were a black. So black it was like looking into space. They held this unforgiving demeanor, like if you were to harm someone he cares about you'd pay with your life, and without mercy.

Venger almost scared Remy. The way you knew he was there, but at the same time you weren't really sure. She didn't even want to ask how he had gotten his name, and she was relieved that they didn't have time to discuss those things.

With all the warning signals these guys gave her, she still knew that they made the perfect spies. Spot had picked them well.

Beast stepped up and smiled at Slink. It seemed as if these two were well acquainted. "Glad ta see you guys are okay." She told them, meaning it. Then, "Well, down ta business. 'Dis is Remy, like she said. She's Spot's goil."

Venger gave her a look. "Didn't know Spot had a new goil." It was a statement.

Remy shook her head. "I'm not his girl, Beast has got it wrong. I'm...just a friend."

The girl next to Remy gave a shrug. "Wit tha way Spot tawks about ya, you'd think ya were. But, 'dat's not tha point. Tha point is, we have ta get down ta business. What did you two find out?"

Slink's head fell slightly. "Truth is, Beast, we didn't find out a lot. It's so disorganized theah. We didn't know who ta follow, and we's ain't completely soah wheah Spot's bein' held. We believe 'dey got him in a cell type place, but we may be wrong."

Venger was still looking at Remy, and she felt slightly uncomfortable. Then turning to Slink, she nodded her head. "It's good enough for now. The boys are ahead with Manhattan and Mid Town. Queens is heading over and West Side is already there hiding. Us four are going to hold back until we see an opening in Coney's defenses, and when we do we're going in for Spot. I want you two because you already know the general area, and you're good at stayin' to the shadows." Grinding her teeth a moment, Remy stared at the ground. Running through her head was all the things that could go wrong, but she couldn't focus on that. She didn't need anyone to protect her. She was fine on her own, but what she did need to do was first get Spot, then go for the boy who brought back Joker and kidnapped Spot. Then she'd finally get the person causing all the trouble. Raider.

Nodding her head, she clapped her hands. "Okay, let's get out of here. We have to go seperate ways, that way if anyone is going to try and follow then we'll be split. Head in an opposite direction then backtrack. It will waste time, but it may save us in the end."

Beast smiled. "Good thinkin'! Me and Slink'll go 'dat way. You and Venger head deepah inta Brooklyn, then Venger can woik ya ta Coney. Don't worry, he knows Brooklyn second ta Spot." She gave a reassuring smile.

The smile did nothing for Remy, but she nodded anyway. She watched in dismay as Beast and Slink headed the opposite way as Venger and her headed toward Brooklyn.

It was quiet the first half of the journey, and then Venger suddenly asked, "Ya like Spot?"

To Remy it seemed more of a statement. "I don't know." She told him half truthfully. She thought she did, but she wasn't going to tell a complete stranger.

"Either ya do or ya don't." Venger replied, looking over at her, "Youse a Fire-Starter, right?"

Remy stopped. How'd he know? "No." She told him, still staring.

Venger gave a small chuckle. "Miss Walker, I ain't stupid. I know what a fire-starter is. I also know that Spot's one."

"How'd you know?" Remy asked licking her lips.

Venger shrugged and started walking again. "Me brudda's a type three, too. He taught me how ta recognize others. 'Dere are moah then one ya know."

Eyes widening, Remy caught up to him. "Your brother's a type three?" She had never met another three. It was the rarest and she wasn't a social butterfly.

"'Dat's what I said. He lives in Conneticut wit his wife. She's a type two. See? I tol' ya they were moah common then ya thought. Lucky he found her, though."

Remy furrowed her brows. "Why's that?"

Venger looked at her, surprise clear in his black eyes. "You don't know? A type three Fire-Starter can only be wit anudda Fire-Starter. Regular people can't."

"Why?"

"Because...," He hesitated a moment, then ran on ahead, "Type threes, when makin'," He cleared his throat here, "makin'...love, 'dey loose control of their fire. Their senses go awry, and if the person they're wit isn't a Fire-Starter they burn the person."

Thoughts flew through Remy's head. If Michael had lived, and they slept together, she could've burned him! She never even thought about sex like that. Passion made you loose all thought and your power was let loose. It sounded horrible!

They wandered deeper into Brooklyn. After awhile, Venger took a right and headed in another direction. "Are we finally goin' ta Coney?" Remy asked, sticking close to his side in the narrow alley way.

"Yeah." He whispered, then stopped. Remy stopped too and turned to look at him, but was forced against the wall with a hand over her mouth. She was ready to unleash the fire when Vengers' voice whispered in her ear, "Calm down. I heah footsteps. Keep quiet."

Remy nodded, and then strained her ears to listen. Footsteps sounded faraway, and slowly they came closer.

In the light of the street lamp, she saw a man enter the alley. The light forced the shadows to cover his face, but he seemed somehow familiar to her.

"Remy?" The voice of the figure whispered.

The Fire-Starter gave a start as she recognized the voice. "Mr. Lune?" She asked, slipping out from the position between Venger and the wall.

There was a sigh, and Jacob Lune stepped closer to the two. Venger planted himself between them and asked angrily, "Who're you?"

Remy placed a hand on his arm and pulled him back next to her."Chill it." Turning to Jacob Lune she asked, "What're you doing here?"

But the Sun reporter was staring at Venger. "Is this him?" He asked quietly.

Venger's brow furrowed. "Who?"

Remy stared at Jacob. "I don't know, who ya think it is?"

"The man you're going to marry, Spot Conlon I think his name is."

A/N: MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...REVIEW!


	21. Chapter 21 Coney Island

Chapter

21 Coney Island

Remy was antsy as they ferried across the river toward Coney Island. She felt as though a song should be playing in the backround, like the Mission Impossible theme, or the Bon Jovi song 'It's My Life.'

Lucky, though, that she cleared that little 'mishap' up between Venger and Spot. She couldn't believe Mr. Lune thought she'd marry Spot! That arrogant, cocky ass?

'Just think, you're on your way to save that arrogant, cocky ass.' a little voice said, and Remy wanted to growl at it.

The three jumped off as soon as ferry docked, and Venger led them through the twisting alleys of Coney Island.

Slowly, they came upon the dark and dank building that was Coney Island's headquarters. Remy was shocked at the sight before her, she'd never seen a battle on the verge of breaking, but she had had a good imagination. But this still shocked her.

Coney Island had their backs to their headquarters, and there had to be about a hundred of them. Facing them, not twenty-five feet away stood Brooklyn, Manhattan, Mid-Town, Queens, and West Side. Staten Island looked as if it were joined with Coney, but otherwise they stood alone against about four hundred people, half of which were seeing red from the fact that the people before them kidnapped not only their best leader, but also their friend.

Remy felt pride rise in her. These boys had taken her lead, had done what she had ordered and if everything worked out, they'd have their beloved King of Brooklyn back.

But only if Remy did her job.

A small tap on her shoulder told her Beast and Slink were there. Turning around she nodded her head at them, took a deep breath, and shot fire into the air.

She had told the boys she'd find a way, but she knew she was the source for the flames that would began the battle.

"Mr. Lune, stay here," She told him and turned to the 'Boidie'"Venger, cover me, but don't go in. I've got to do this alone, understand?" Venger nodded and she turned and ran around the border of the newsie war. Venger stopped a few guys from getting to her, and it seemed almost like football. She was the quarterback and the ball had to get to the endzone.

Making it to the doors, she pulled one open so hard it hit against the brick wall, making a rather loud sound.

It didn't matter at that precise moment who was winning and who was losing. All that mattered to her was that she was in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Spot woke up to the smallest of lights, barely a flame, and to the sound of metal hitting against brick in a rather jarring way. He was laying on old moldy hay in a small cell type place. It definately wasn't the cleanest or the most fresh smelling place he'd ever been.

But as he adjusted to the small, half melted candle in the center of the small room, one thought was shot into his mind like an arrow:

He had to get out of here.

He stood, but stopped as a wave of dizziness swept through him.

After the wave was well and gone away, he slowly walked over to the door and pulled it.

To his utter amazement, it opened. 'Fools nevah even kept a prisoner?' he thought, but he walked out slowly on high alert anyway, just in case.

Suddenly, very faintly he heard the sounds of a battle. He wasn't no green-boy fresh from the home, he knew what a newsie war sounded like. He had been in a few, but the boroughs tried not to let it happen so often.

He stopped as he heard footsteps, and then a voice he hadn't been expecting say, "Where is he?"

"I..yo..in...down..." A voice stuttered and Spot ran toward the two. He found Remy there, one hand around a boy's collar holding him up against the wall, and the other held a fire-ball ready to be used.

The boy already sported burn marks and Spot recognized him as one of the ones who had cornered Remy, Winter, and him in the alley just that very day, though it seemed a lifetime ago.

"Remy!" He exclaimed, knowing full well she could take care of herself and wouldn't need too much help to get in here.

Remy barely noticed him. "I told you to bring Joker back!" She yelled, putting the fire ball close to his face. The boy was sweating.

"I did!" He squeaked.

"Yes, but Spot was then KIDNAPPED!" She was so angry she could barely control it, and Spot put his hand over hers, the one with the fire.

"Remy. Calm down. I'm right here." He told her softly. He knew he'd be just as angry if anyone tried to kidnap her from him. He would gladly kill whoever tried that.

The fiery girl stepped away from the boy and he scuddled away as the anger died from her eyes. "SPOT!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him.

He had never known Remy to be so...forward with her emotions. But, he wrapped his arm around her waist, hugging her to him, inhaling her scent.

Pulling away, he asked, "What's going on outside?"

She shrugged. "I came to Brooklyn to...see you and found from Beast that Coney snatched you. We set up a plan and then came after you."

"You told me boys what ta do?" He asked.

"Yeah. They woulda listened to anyone with common sense. They really wanted you back."

Spot was shocked they'd even listen. He would have assumed that they went charging here without another thought. Smiling he pulled her along. "C'mon we gotta go find Raider. "

They searched the whole building, but there was no sign of Raider, so they headed outside to help.

They came out to silence.

Brooklyn newsies stood at the front of the crowd, seeming to wait with held breaths for their leader to come out, unharmed.

Remy stepped out first.

It was a big mistake.

Raider flew out from behind them, knocking Spot against the wall, and lunging straight toward Remy with a knife held high.

Remy gasped as the silver steel sunk into her side, cutting her deep, causing dark blood to flow over the gash.

Falling to the ground, falling, falling. She felt someone catch her, tell her not to black out, but the darkness was so nice, so inviting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_The little boy smiled up at her. "Hang on, mommy. Daddy loves you, you can't leave without me! What about my grandson?"_

Remy gasped awake. The boy! He had...she shook her head. 'Impossible,' a voice said, 'anyone can have those eyes!'

Looking around, Remy noticed she was in a small room, comfortable, and pretty clean. Someone sat in the chair next to her, and she made to sit up. Giving a groan, she fell back down. Nope, hurt too much.

The person stirred, and then, "Remy? Youse awake?"

She was surprised to hear Spot. "Yes." She winced as she felt a stab of pain in her side.

There was a sigh of relief, and then an oil lamp came to life. She cringed at the light, but didn't complain. "Where am I?"

"Brooklyn. My room." He gave a crooked grin and moved the chair closer. " How are ya?"

"I don't know. Want me to stab you in the side and we can find out?" She said sarcastically.

He smirked, that damn smirk, and sat back. He just seemed to watch her for a while, and then finally she couldn't take it. "Do I have a booger on my nose?"

"What! No!" Spot exclaimed, giving her an odd look.

"Good, cause you're staring awfully hard."

He shrugged. "Just tryin' ta figure you out, Remy."

Remy gave a snort. "Good luck."

Spot Conlon continued to look, then asked quietly, looking away, "Remy?"

"Hmmm?"

"If Michael were here right now...what would you say to him?"

Remy opened her eyes and watched the oil lamp's light dance across the serious face of the King of Brooklyn. "I'd...tell him I missed him. That it was my fault, and that I'm sorry. Sorry for killing him. And not loving him."

Spot looked up sharply. "What?"

Remy looked away from those lightning eyes. "I'd say I'm sorry for not being in love with him. I may have loved him when he was around, and I'd hope he'd understand, but I don't love him like...that...anymore."

It was silent while she looked away, and Spot bore his eyes into her. She asked her question. "What would you say to Nickel, if she were here?"

Spot watched her, his eyes suddenly very guarded. "I'd tell her how much I missed her. That I'm sorry for the fight, sorry that it was my fault she died, and then I'd tell her about this girl that I met. How I fell in love with her, and almost got her killed, too."

Remy stared, uncomprehending for a moment, "What?"

He continued to look at her, his eyes letting the guard down hesitantly. "I'd tell her I almost killed the girl I loved. I may have loved her when she was around, and I'd hope she'd understand, but I don't love her like that...I love someone else."

She continued to stare. "Who?"

He seemed to get a look in his eyes, almost like annoyance. "You, Remy."

"Me?" She asked.

"No, Rowan." He said that, and rolled his eyes in such a way, Remy had to laugh.

"Well, I'm not sure if Rowan feels that way." She murmured.

"I hope not!" Spot exclaimed.

Remy's eyes caught his. "What'll we do?"

"Do you like me, Remy?"

She looked away, and mumbled something.

"What was that?" He asked.

She heaved a sigh. "Yes, Spot. I love you." And then she smiled.

He jumped up, a not so Spot happy look on his face. He leaned over her, bringing his lips down to hers. The shock went through them, seeming like a shock of time. "I love you." He murmured.

Remy blushed. "I love you, too, Spot."

He pulled away and looked into her eyes. "I want you to call me by my real name."

"What's that?" She asked, smiling.

"Reilly." He said.

"Reilly Conlon. That's got a nice ring to it."

Spot, or Reilly, nodded. "Yup." And he leaned over and kissed her.

For a moment the two would be happy, but as Pocket herself said, 'Good things never last long..'

A/N: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Sry, I had to do that. Thanks all you reviewers, and thanks all you readers! I hope you like this, and let me inform you THIS IS NOT THE END! I can't end it here, but I DO have the all the rest chapters written Except for the epilogue. Which I will have questions for those that are cc's in the next chapter! SO please review! tell me if you like the mushy scene (ha! Mush...) and tell me if you thought it was corny! Tell me EVERYTHING!


	22. Chapter 22 Happiness?

Chapter 22 Happiness?

_Six Months Later_

Remy laid next to Reilly. She got butterflies in her stomach when she called him that. Reilly. Reilly, Reilly, Reilly, Reilly. She gave a small giggle.

It seemed as if, ever since that day he told her he loved her, she had suddenly become a little girl. Reilly couldn't possibly say it enough to her, and she had the feeling he felt the same.

She watched his breathing, the lines on his flawless face, the way his eyes moved under their lids, and the faintest smile gracing his lips. She could picture his enticing blue eyes, seeming to figure her out with only a glance. That's how close they had gotten. To the point where they could sense when the other walked into the room.

Everything wasn't perfect, sure, because nothing could be perfect. They still fought constantly, over the stupidest things, but they could not stay mad at each other for long.

The first rays of the sun filtered in through the dirty window. Remy heaved a sigh, and stood up. She was already fully clothed. They hadn't made love yet, but they liked having the company of each other while they slept and she was happy with that.

She went to the wash room, splashed water onto her face, and headed back to his room.

"Why you leave me?" He murmured with annoyance, peeking one small eye open.

They went through this every morning. "Because, Reilly, it's time for you to get up." She replied, her voice sickly sweet.

He gave a groan. "Fine. Will you go wake tha boys?"

Remy nodded. The boys were great guys, and pretty good at getting up when she told them to. Walking leisurely to the bunkroom, she opened the door and stepped in.

Going over to the first bunk, that happened to hold a slumbering Joker, she gently shook the boy. "Joker. Yooo hooo! Joker, rise and shine, sweet red wine!" She said. It was just a small rhyme that she had made up and liked enough to say it to the boys.

Joker peeked a brown eye open. "Mornin' gorgeous!" He whispered, then sat up.

Remy smiled. It was the usual greeting she got in the morning. The boys would always compliment Spot on finally finding a great girl. They also told him she was much better to see in the morning then Spot.

Going around, she slowly awakened all of the Brooklyn newsies, and then headed back to their leader's room.

Spot tended to sleep in, even if all of his boys were up. Remy couldn't stand him when he did that, and that was an often argument they shared. She thought it piggish of him to act all high and mighty, and then he'd point out that he was high and mighty, and then she'd call him an arragant son of a bitch, and so on.

But this morning he was up and securing his hat on when she came in. He saw the surprised look and smiled. "Mornin' Fire!" He said. He had grown to calling her that because she insisted that she hated pet names.

"Mornin', surprised your dressed before the boys." But she smiled back approvingly.

He came over to her. "Maybe I think this is a good day." He told her. "So I'm rising with me goil."

"That's sweet. Why don't you do that everyday? Everyday may be a better one." Remy couldn't surpress a smile.

Wrapping his arms around her waist he kissed her lips lightly. "Maybe taday is even more special then every otha day."

"What're you talkin' bout, Conlon?" She asked, her eyes narrowing suspiciously.

He pulled away, a big smile on his face, grabbing his gold tipped cane he headed out the door. "C'mon, Walker. Time for work."

Remy watched him strut away, eyes straight forward as he nodded to some of his boys, and then reluctantly followed suit. She'd be late for work if she stopped to wonder what he was being all cryptic about.

As she exited the Brooklyn Lodging House, she heard him call down the street. "Rem! Where'd we first meet?"

She turned, her brow furrowed. "Tibby's." She replied.

"See ya there for lunch! Love you!" He called, a smirk plastered onto his face.

"Love you, too." She called.

People watched the King and the Queen of Brooklyn seperate for work. None had ever known the arrogant boy to ever shout those words so loud...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remy and Dazzle walked down the street together. The fire starter was having the worst day. Her voice was off key, she forgot half the words to the song, and she spilt coffee on her shirt.

"Calm down, Rem. It wasn't that bad." Dazzle assured, watching Remy scratch at the stain.

"It wasn't bad, but it was enough to piss me off." Remy growled.

"Hey girls!" Rowan said, coming up behind them and throwing an arm over each of their shoulders.

"Hey, Rowan." Dazzle said, leaning her head on his shoulder. They had been going steady for three months and, to Remy, they were one of the cutest couples.

"Hi." Remy said, still scratching the stain.

"All I gets a 'hi'." He murmured to Dazzle. Dazzle smiled.

"Well, you're not gonna get a perky Remy, because Perky Remy today isn't around. Pissed Off Remy has taken her place right now." Remy gave another growl and let go of the shirt.

"Ahh, the many faces of Remy." Rowan said, dropping his arm from around her.

Dazzle smiled as they walked into Tibby's. "I think your day will get better." She told Remy.

"Says the Optimistic one. Ah, but what does the cynic say? I think not." Remy told her, sitting in a booth with Tawny and Jack.

"Remy's not having a good day." Rowan said, sitting with Dazzle on the opposite side.

Tawny's face held the biggest smile ever. "Oh, really?"

Remy faintly heard the door to Tibby's open. She gave Rowan a look. "No. Really? I thought I was the happiest person on earth!"

"I hope you'll be." A voice said.

Remy turned around to find Spot there, kneeling on one knee a diamond ring held up to Remy. "Reilly? What are you doing?"

"Remy, I've been an arrogant ass most of my life. I probably always will be, but I would like to spend the rest of my life with a girl that tells me when I'm being one. The girl I love. Will ya marry me?"

Her red eyes were wide, her mouth dropped open. And after a second, she closed her mouth and stared into his eyes. They stared at each other for the longest time, until Remy finally said, "Reilly, you can be an arrogant ass, I knew it the day I met you, and I don't know why any other girl wouldn't have told you. I'd like to be that girl, though." Smiling, she threw her arms around his neck.

Everyone gave a cheer at the now engaged couple. Rowan clapped Spot on the back. "Way to go. Never thought I'd see her married."

Remy pulled away, smiling big only to be pulled into a deep kiss by Spot. "I love you." She told him, her eyes full of happiness.

He couldn't hide his smile either. "I love you, too."

_Four Months After That_

Spot laid next to Remy. He brushed a strand of hair out of her face, and watched as a small smile graced her lips. Her wonderful lips.

If anyone would have told him a year ago that he'd be in love, engaged, and down right happy, he'd have sworn they needed to be signed up for the crazy house.

He couldn't sleep. They had just made love for the first time, and...it was unexplainable. Magnificent. Venger was right. She had lost her fire, but it didn't matter. He was the luckiest person in the world. No ordinary man could ever have this flame. Michael could never have survived her. She was all his.

Watching her eyes flutter open, she gave a small yawn and stretched. When she caught him staring, she turned bright red, but smiled. "Hey." She murmurred, snuggling closer to his body.

"Heya, Fire." Spot replied, squeezing her closer. She inhaled his scent, and kissed his neck.

"I can't believe how wonderful that was." She told him, her eyes shut, her body next to him relaxed.

"Yeah. The best." He said as he kissed her forehead. "Sleep well, love?"

"Yup." Her red eyes appeared beneath her eyelids and she gave a mischievous grin, and started kissing him.

"Again?" He gave a laugh but eagerly complied.

They laid there, watching the suns' rays peek up into the window. Remy gave a contented sigh. "Can you believe it? Two more months."

Spot gave a soft laugh. "Yeah. You'll be saying that two days before."

She moved her head to look up at him, her red eyes sparkling. "Yeah, guess I will." Another sigh. "It's just so...unbelievable." Her eyes closed and they laid there, thinking about the big day.

_Two Months After THAT (Two days before Wedding)_

Remy paced the Bridal Room. Two days! Two friggin' DAYS! She hadn't even told him yet! What if he thought her a nut? What if he didn't want to marry her and he sent her to the Insane Asylum?

Gritting her teeth she stopped her pacing and clutched the gun lighter that had recently taken residence in her pocket.

Many times she had wanted to tell him. And many times she had talked herself out of it. There was always reasons not to, and they out weighed the reasons to tell him.

A sick feeling settled in her stomach. Or maybe it was that flu bug she'd been getting. Either way, she had to go to the bathroom.

A knock on the door, and she wiped her mouth. "Yeah?" She asked.

"Remy?" Tawny's voice asked.

"Come on in." She told her and Tawny stepped in.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I think it was the food I ate." Remy said, shrugging nonchalantly.

Tawny nodded. "Well, ready to go?"

The fire starter nodded, then stopped. "Tawny? Can I ask ya somethin'?"

"Yup. Shoot."

"Well...are you ever gonna tell Jack you're a mind reader? Or that you come from 2004?" Remy asked, watching Tawny.

The brunnette was quiet. "I told him about the mind reader thing. He didn't believe me at first, but he accepted it. I haven't told him about 2004. Don't know if I will. I mean, he could send me to a convent, y'know?"

Remy nodded. "Yeah. I don't know if I could do it. But, I don't want to lie to him. I think...I think I'll tell him, though. Tonight."

With that said, the two best friends left the bathroom. They both felt something was going to happen. Remy was worried, was it the end of the happiness? Or the beginning?

A/N: Sorry! This chapter jumps around. y'know, six months four months later...blah blah blah! Ok well, I hope you all liked! PLEASE REVIEW!

Note to CC's If you have a cc in here, I'd lov eit if you could tell me your character's name, and how you want the end of their lives, like who they marry, if they die young, how many children, if they become successful, if they commit suicide, ect, ect...I'd really love that! E-mail it to me, or send it in a review! Please? If not, I'll give you my own, but then you can't complian if I kill you off...so please? It would help me a LOT! Thanks again!


	23. Chapter 23 Home?

Chapter 23 Home?

Rowan nodded. "Okay, do what ya gotta do. But if he starts saying that you're crazy, come to me and we'll go home. Okay?"

Remy stared at him. "What about Dazzle?" She asked.

He shrugged. "I don't know. I'll...just tell her, too."

"Thank you." Tears filled her eyes. "I'm scared. I don't wanna lose him, but I wouldn't believe me if I was him." She turned away. "But I gotta do this. I'm not gonna lie to him. I love him."

And she left the room. Rowan watched his best friend go, knowing her heart would be shattered. Looking over to Dazzle, who was talking to Striker, he felt his own heart tear. He loved her too much to hurt her, but that didn't mean he wouldn't get hurt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Spot laid down the royal flush and watched as all the boys groaned. "Ya killin' me, Conlon." Race said, throwing down his three of a kind.

Smirking, Spot took his heaping pile. "Thanks for da wedding gifts, boys." He was on a winning streak tonight, and everything seemed at that moment perfect.

Remy suddenly walked in, her stride was long, her face set in a determined, grim look. "Reilly, I have to talk to you."

"Oooooooh!" The boys all said, but shut up when Spot sent them a glare.

"What's up?" He asked, getting up and going over to her. Somehow that phrase was the new 'thing' to say.

Remy took his hand and headed over to the window, she climbed through and he followed. A sick feeling climbing into Spot's stomach. Was she having second thoughts?

When they got to the roof, she started pacing back and forth. "We're getting married in about a day, right?" She asked, glancing up. When their eyes met she looked back down.

He saw something in her eyes, and he wasn't sure he knew, or liked, what it was. "Yeah..." He said, trying to get her to calm down.

"And married people are honest to each other, right?"

"Remy, get to your point." He said angrily.

"Spot," she said, reffering to the nickname she hadn't called him in ten months. "have you ever asked Jack how he found us?"

"Now, Remy..." he warned, getting even more angry.

"Spot, just listen." She looked him in the eyes this time, and hers were pleading with him. "You have to believe me. And whatever I say, you promise you'll not send me to an asylum?"

"Okay, I promise, now what is it?"

"I wasn't born here-"

"I know. You told me that."

"Just listen!" She yelled, her eyes wide.

"Okay, okay." He said, putting his hands up.

"I wasn't born here. I was born in 1987, in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania."

Silence.

"Remy, it's 1900. It will be 1901 in two months. Now, if you were born in 1987, then you'd have come from...the future or something."

"Exactly."

It was Spot's turn to start pacing. "Remy, be serious. This isn't a funny joke, you're just getting cold feet."

"I wish, Reilly." She mumbled.

He looked over. "Remy, quit it. It isn't funny!"

"Reilly, I'm not kidding! Why do you think I'm so different?" Remy asked, looking towards the city. Tears had formed in her eyes again, "I couldn't not tell you."

Spot took two long strides over and forced her to look at him. "You sound crazy, Remy. Don't ever say that again! People will think you're crazy!"

Remy pulled away, and took a step back. "WHO CARES? I'm NOT crazy, I was brought here by my dead parents! They wrote me a note!"

He shook his head. "Things like that don't happen! It's impossible!"

"You gotta believe me, Reilly!"

"I can't! It's too crazy of an idea! You're acting crazy!"

The tears flowed freely, and she started down the fire escape. "Remy!" He called, following her. "Remy, I'm sorry, that's not what I meant to say. But it's an incredible idea!"

She stumbled through the window, and the boys looked up. "Remy! What's wrong?" Jack asked.

Shaking her head, she ran to Rowan. He watched her, and nodded. "Let's go."

Tawny was sitting next to Jack, and she stood up. "Now?"

Remy's eyes met her best friend, and she tried to smile between her tears. "No, Tawny. Not you. You're staying here with Jack."

Spot fell through the window. "Remy!"

"I gotta go, Spot." She told him, her voice cold.

"No! Don't!"

"You don't believe me. I can't marry someone who doesn't trust me." Rowan took her hand and Dazzle walked in.

"What's going on?"

"Dazzle!" Rowan said, looking into her beautiful eyes. "I gotta go."

"Where? Can I come?" Her eyes were wide.

Rowan shared a look and Remy shrugged. "I don't care, let's go."

He took Dazzle's hand in his other hand and the three started out. "Where are we going?" Dazzle asked again.

"Go to the park. That's where we were dropped off, remember?" Remy said, tears still trailing down as they broke into a run.

"REMY!" Spot shouted, somewhere behind them.

She looked back as they came out of the door and nearly tripped, the gun lighter sliding out of her pocket and crashing onto the ground. They continued running.

"Rowan! My lighter!" She yelled to him.

"Don't worry! I have my matches." He yelled back, his hand still clasped in Dazzle's.

As they crossed the street to Central Park, they heard yells from behind them. Stopping as they touched the grass, Remy spun around as half of the Lodging House came running up the street.

"Remy! Don't go!" Spot asked, stopping ten feet from them, out of breath.

"I have to, Reilly." She told him, more tears falling. "Maybe, in a few years, you'll realize you were wrong. That I was telling the

truth, and maybe you can find a way to me, but...I can't stay here." She stepped back next to Rowan.

"How will I know?" Spot asked, he felt his heart shattering at the thought of being without her. Why didn't he just believe her?

The fire starter studied him. "In 1903 the Wright brothers make their first sustained manned flight at Kitty Hawk, North Carolina. When you see that in the newspaper, you'll know."

Rowan pulled out his matches, hooked his arm through Remy's and held tight to Dazzles' hand as a sudden feeling overcame them, a feeling as though you were on an elevator and your stomach just dropped. Time flashed through their eyes, taking them home.

The entire Lodging House watched, watched as tears ran down the face of the girl who ran away from love, ran away from a time when she was most happy, ran away from the one place she truly belonged...

A/N: Did you know Lighters were invented before Matches? I think thats a pretty interesting fact...PLEASE REVIEW!


	24. Chapter 24 A Step in Time

Chapter 24 A Step in Time

_Three Years Later_

Jack came out of the bedroom and saw Tawny cleaning dishes in the small sink. She hummed to herself and every once in awhile would glance out at the beautiful sky.

Going over to her, he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I love you." He whispered, his thoughts unable to comprehend how he could love anyone so much.

The sweet girl in his arms gave a small giggle, turned around in his arms, and kissed him softly. Her arms went around his neck, dripping soapy water on his shirt.

They pulled apart when they heard a knock on the door. Jack wondered who it could possibly be. There weren't any neighbors for miles.

He let go of Tawny rather relunctantly, and walked over to the door. Pulling it open, the Santa Fe sun shining brightly in his face, he could barely tell who it was.

"Hiya, Jacky-boy." A familiar voice said.

Jack stared at the boy, no, man, that he hadn't seen for three years. The last time the two had said goodbye was the day the man standing in front of him joined the Marine Corps.

He stood aside. "Come on in, Spot."

Spot stepped in, and Jack caught what he was wearing. A rather sharp looking Marine uniform, white gloves, polished black shoes, and a officers-looking hat tucked under his arm. Spot looked real high and mighty.

"You're doing well." Spot commented.

Jack nodded as Tawny came in. She stopped and stared at Spot. "Spot!" She exclaimed, and came over to give him a hug. When she pulled away, Jack caught the look of sadness in her eyes and knew Spot was thinking about Remy.

Jack slipped his arm around Tawny's thin waist and asked Spot to sit down.

They sat in an awkward silence for awhile, and then Tawny asked, "How's the Marine Corps?"

The once leader of the Brooklyn newsies gave a shrug. "All right. I'm a first Sergeant. Soon to be an Officer if I decide to stay."

"You might not stay?" Jack asked.

"Naw. I love it and all, but I'm missing something. I might take off time to go find it." Jack and Tawny exchanged a look, and Tawny got up, just as there came a cry from a back room.

"Aria must be up!" She exclaimed and left the room.

They watched her leave, and then Spot gave him a questioning look. "Our baby." Jack said, blushing slightly. "She's beautiful. So, tell me what's up, Spot?"

Spot Conlon looked away. It seemed to Jack that he had grown out of the bad boy image, but he still had a slight cocky demeanor. And the problem of bottling up his emotions.

Turning back to Jack, Spot stood up and started pacing. "I can't get her outta my mind, Jack. It's been three years. Three years! I should be over her by now, but she's always the first thing I think of when I wake up, and the last thing that I think of when I go to sleep." He stopped to stare out a window.

Jack sighed, remembering the fight they had had the night Remy, Rowan, and Dazzle had left for good. "_You're an idot, Spot! How could you let the one person you have ever loved go?" _He had said it with so much anger. Remy and Spot had only hurt themselves, and Jack couldn't believe Spot hadn't gone after her that night.

Spot turned to him, and seemed to read his thoughts. "I know, Jack. That's why I'm here." From his pocket he pulled out the gun shaped lighter that had fallen from Remy's pocket. "This is my way back to her, Jack. It's now, or never. If I don't do this now, I'll never do it."

Out of another pocket he pulled a torn news article, the headline reading 'ARE MEN CAPABLE OF FLYING? THE WRIGHT BROTHERS ARE!.'

"She was right." He said, his eyes glistening with tears, tears that had been held back for three years.

Tawny walked in, a baby on her hip and almost dropped the child, "Remy's lighter!" she exclaimed. Handing Aria to Jack, she took it gently from Spot. And then noticed the Newspaper article. "She amazes me. I didn't think she knew anything about the Wright Brothers. But, yes this'll take you back. It will want to go home, and you'll go with it." She told him, smiling slightly.

Taking it back, Spot fondled it with care. "I've not let it outta my sight for three years. It's time we went to find home. I just wanted to tell you guys. She'll either come back with me, or I won't come back at all."

And with that statment, he squeezed the lighter his thoughts going out to Remy, wherever she was. All the times they had spent fighting, and the time she had sang that song to him. The first time they'd kissed...everything led them together. It took them apart, and now he had to get back to her...he had to get back home.

_Present day 2007_

_"Tears ran down the face of the girl who ran away from love, ran away from a time when she was most happy, ran away from the one place she truly belonged..."_

Remy shut the book, eyes sparkling with tears. Looking at the cover, she wondered if it could've ended better.

**'Fire Starters, A MindReader, and the Time Machine'** the bold words stared at her, the title she had come up with, even if she disliked it. The cover was a fiery red, and drawn was yellow piece of paper that read, '1899, New York.'

The author's signature was scrawled on the corner, 'Remy Marie Conlon' it read. Remy heaved a sigh, set the book back on the shelf, and headed out.

The crowded streets of New York was music to her ears. It hadn't been blaring with horns in 1899, but it was still pretty loud. She saw another book store, and had to stop inside. It was a thing with her. Everytime she came upon a bookstore, she'd go inside and read the last sentence of the book she had had published. Rowan warned her it wasn't good, but she didn't care anymore.

The fire-starter spent only two minutes inside, and then headed home. It was almost dinner, and they would be hungry. And they were too sweet to eat without her. At least Rowan was.

She stuck her mp3 player in her ear and blared the SHeDAISY song. It reminded her of her and Reilly. "'Everybody says it can't be done, we drive each other crazy but you're still the one. You make it hard to stay, harder to run. You and me we're quite a pair, we make a mess out of thin air, you know I love you still but I'm takin' the wheel.'" She sang it softly, all the way to her apartment.

When she reached the door, she shut off the mp3 player and unlocked the door. There was a shriek and two little kids came running up to her. "MOMMY!" They yelled joyfully.

Remy smiled at them, and kneeled down to hug them. "Hello, babies." She told them, kissing each on the head.

"Mommy! There's a strange man here! Rowan told us not to tell you, but he's really cute!" Rosaleen whispered. She had her mother's brown and red hair, but she had the fire blue eyes of her father.

Rylie glared at her. "You wasn't suppose ta tell, Rosa!" He said it with a mature air that a three year old should not have known. He had his fathers hair, and his mother's red eyes.

Who would know that the bug that she had gotten was really morning sickness? And when she found that it was twins, who looked nothing alike, she was thrilled. Rosaleen was a french name, just like her mother's, and Rylie shared the same name as his father, spelled differently.

Remy watched the two start to fight about the stranger, as she, herself, stood up. "Rowan?"

Rowan's head popped out from around the corner, a happy-go-lucky smile on his face. "Heya, Remy! Home so soon?"

Nodding, she hesitantly walked forward, "Yeah. I was gonna make dinner. Didn't think Bella should stress herself out, what with bein' pregnant and all."

"Oh it's fine! I'm fine!" Bella, once known as Dazzle, said, her head peeking out, too.

"What's going on?" Remy asked, a voice in her head telling her this was bound to happen.

"Nothing!" Rowan replied, his smile twisting into a nervous one. Remy was pissed now. They dare invite a stranger around when her children were home?

Stomping into the kitchen, she stopped. This caused a certain pair of twins to crash into the back of her legs, and she stared.

"Reilly..." she murmurred, and her son looked up at her.

"What, mama?" he asked, red eyes wide.

"Hello, Remy." Rosaleen gave a giggle.

"I like him, mommy." She whispered loud enough for everyone to hear.

Reilly Conlon, better known as Spot, stood in her kitchen. Her fiance, the man she loved, yet, left. "How'd...? W..Why? Spot?"

Spot stood there, Marine Corps uniform and all, his eyes were filled with tears and he stared at her as if he would go blind if he looked anywhere else. Holding out his hand, he presented her her lighter, "We needed to get back home. Looks like we made it."

His eyes traveled to the two kids, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Remy shook her head, "I didn't know until I got here." But, she took a step forward, towards him, and suddenly she was in his arms. She had wanted to be here, in this moment, for three years.

They stayed that way for so long, and when they pulled away they noticed the other four had left them in peace. Remy felt tears fall from her eyes again, "I missed you so much."

He smiled sadly, "I saw the article. I believed you. I'm just sorry we wasted three years." Tears spilled forth. "And our kids! I missed the first three years!"

"I'm sorry! I thought I was just sick, I didn't know I was pregnant till I got here, and then I found they were twins. Oh, Reilly." Remy buried her face into his uniform. Would everything be alright?

"I love you, Remy. Promise me you'll never leave again? Please?" He begged, something that the Brooklyn King would never have thought of doing.

"I promise, I promise with all my heart!" He noticed then, that she still wore the wedding ring.

"You still have it?"

"Yes. I never take it off, could never even think to take it off. It was my only connection to my love in another life." She told him.

"What're their names?" He asked.

"Rosaleen and Rylie. They were born June 18th." She watched him smile.

"They're mine?" He asked, but he blushed with shame.

She gave a small laugh, "Yes, Reilly. It's only ever been you."

Smiling, he pulled her into a deep kiss. "I love you." She whispered. "Now, come meet your children." She pulled his hand and they entered the living room.

Rylie came over, and smiled up at his mother, "Hi, mama. You done talkin' to the strange man? Rowan said we shouldn't bother you."

Remy smiled. "Yes. And," Picking him up she set him on her hip and turned him towards Spot. "I want you to meet Reilly."

"You gots my name!" The little boy said, bouncing in Remy's arms.

Spot laughed. "You bet, sport."

"Rylie, I'd like you to meet your father." Remy whispered to him.

A shyness settled over the boy. "You said daddy couldn't come see us." He accused.

"Yes. But, daddy wanted to see you so much, he found a way." Spot said, lifting him from Remy's arms.

"I'm glad." Rylie said, hugging Spot around his neck.

"Me too." Spot whispered for the boys ears only.

"What about me?" A small voice asked.

The three turned to Rosaleen. "Of course we didn't forget you, Rosa!" Remy said, picking the girl up as well.

"So...your my daddy?" Rosaleen asked, her head cocked to the side.

"Yeah, I'm your dad." Spot smiled.

"Well, now I know where I get my good looks and charm." Rosaleen said.

Remy laughed. "Where'd you hear this, young lady?"

"From Rowan. He says I got class!"

Spot looked over at Remy. "She must be yours. 'Cause I didn't know words like that at three."

A/N: ok, all that's left is the epilogue...sniff sniff. I love this story! I'm gonna miss it sooo much! And all you reviewers! I LOVE YOU GUYS! ((turns away and Rowan enters)) Please review, she's a bit emotional right now. (I don't own the SHeDAISY song either. Jus sos yall kno!)


	25. Chapter 25 Epilogue

Chapter 25 Epilogue

The Reunited family stayed a few more days with Rowan and Bella. At last, they took the old news boy hat and time traveled to their real home where the two fire-starters finally got married. Rosaleen was the flower girl, and Rylie was the ring bearer.

Together they grew, occasionally visiting and being visited by Jack and Tawny, their life long friends, who had a couple kids of their own after Aria.

Remy and Hollywood stayed friends. She and Blink had married right after Remy had left, and had a three year old of their own named Cole. Cole and Rylie were the best of friends.

Like his father, Rylie joined the Marines. But, World War I broke out. Rylie and Cole went off to fight, but Rylie never made it home. The enitre family was shattered.

Hollywood and Blink couldn't have anymore children, so they adopted another son, who they named Noah.

Rosaleen married at the age eighteen, and left her parents. She had a son, who had a daughter, who later had a son named Rowan. The very same who spent almost a year in 1899.

Remy and Reilly loved forever, and he died of old age. Remy lived long enough to see her great great grandson Rowan, and died that same night in her sleep.

Hollywood fell ill many years later, the family thought it was only the flu, but when, a month later, it befell on Blink, he called the doctor. Hollywood had pneumonia, to sick to be healed.

Blink blamed himself when she died four months later. Their adopted son, Noah, joined the Army in 1939, and soon went to World War II. During that time, Blink made himself heartsick over the loss of his love, and Cole, who now had a wife and daughter of his own, could do nothing to save him. After three weeks of suffering, Blink died. At the pearly gates stood Hollywood, welcoming him to Heaven.

Tawny and Jack lived long lives full of love, died together, and from this day their relatives still live in Santa Fe.

Blitz and Racetrack never married, but stayed in touch. In 1928, Racetrack was killed while trying to settle a fight between two disputing gamblers. Blitz died a year later, some say of heart break, some say of suicide.

Skittery got Pocket pregnant, and they were soon engaged. A few weeks after the baby was born, she fell sick with pnemonia and died at 21.

Silent Striker married Mush, but they fell apart and Mush left. No one ever saw him again. Silent Striker remarried, and lived until the age of 72.

Medda's girls all married, and lived long lives. They all had many children, and moved away from New York. Sodapop's ancestors actually trace to Michael, Remy's love from the future.

Bella and Rowan had four kids all together. Bella died first, though, at the age 65. Four years later, Rowan followed. Their children live on, remembering the stories of their father and great great grandmother...

Jacob Lune went crazy one night, killed a married couple, but, that, my friends, is another story...

A/N: uh...kinda short epilogue. I think it's alright, I mean it's just wrapping everything up...well, that Jacob Lune thing...I might make a spin off of it. I have an idea, but how it will go, I don't know! So please review and tell me you guys are gonna miss this. If enough people beg for the spin off, you'll get it...if not, oh well I have other stories I need to finish :) Thank you so much! I really am gonna miss this. I've never actually finished a story. I mean, I have, but not one I loved so much...((sniff)) Now I'm all emotional!

Truly,

Joker is Poker with a J


End file.
